


Los Errores Que Cometimos

by KarasuShiro



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Canon Disabled Character, Coffee, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Homecoming, Inline with canon, M/M, Makes Love, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Phone Calls & Telephones, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Psychological Trauma, Reunions, Series Spoilers, Smoking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuShiro/pseuds/KarasuShiro
Summary: »TRADUCCIÓN«"Shizuo no tiene que pensar en su pasado, no tiene a nadie que le reconozca en éstas calles desconocidas; puede andar entre la multitud sin escuchar su nombre, sin escanear los rostros por una sonrisa cálida o un saludo amistoso. Y es entonces en que piensa en Izaya." Han pasado años desde su última pelea cuando Shizuo ve un rostro familiar en una ciudad ajena.





	1. Periférico

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mistakes We Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832528) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 



> Thank you so much to tastewithouttalent whom allowed me translate this! /°w°]/~ <3
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a tastewithouttalent quien me permitió traducir esto!

Shizuo ya apenas piensa en Izaya.

Él puede recordar cuando este no era el caso. Por los primeros meses tras de su última pelea, después de que Izaya desapareciera de la ciudad como si se hubiera disuelto en el aire, él estuvo en la mente de Shizuo más de lo que no lo estuvo, más persistente en su ausencia de lo que su presencia nunca fue. Hay una ironía en eso, Shizuo lo sabe, que justo cuando por fin limpió a la ciudad de la tóxica influencia de Izaya, es su mente quien lo traiciona, trayendo de vuelta memorias hace mucho tiempo enterradas y no pedidas por una curiosidad que pesa como plomo al fondo de sus pensamientos, no puede moverlos como sí puede con un obstáculo físico. Es como si el Izaya de su memoria fuese tan escurridizo como el Izaya de la realidad era, como si su recuerdo fuera tan imposible de agarrar como lo fue alguna vez en persona, y todos los esfuerzos de Shizuo para sacar al otro de sus pensamientos fuese tan inútil como siempre pensó que eran sus amenazas. Pero tal vez sólo ses cuestión de tiempo, tal vez sólo sea cuestión de paciencia; porque Izaya ya no está más en la ciudad, y justo cuando Shizuo empieza a acostumbrarse a llevar al otro en sus pensamientos esos comienzan a desvanecerse también, hasta que pasan días enteros sin nada más que las usuales y brumosas pesadillas de ojos oscuros, y cabello más oscuro aún, que desaparecen con el subir del sol en la mañana.

Por un largo, largo tiempo, Shizuo ni siquiera sabe si Izaya está vivo o no. Al principio ese fue un punto de satisfacción, un peso en el centro de su pecho que confundió por alivio durante meses mientras sus pesadillas se volvían más oscuras y más amenazantes, hasta que una noche despierta a pocas horas del amanecer con su corazón acelerado y sus manos hechas puños como si la suficiente presión destruyera la memoria de los huesos de Izaya cediendo bajo sus nudillos, como si el suficiente esfuerzo empujara lejos el conocimiento de lo que habría hecho sin Vorona ahí para detenerlo, que nudo haber visto la luz apagarse de los ojos de Izaya, y su sonrisa caer de sus labios y saber que fue cosa suya, que fue su culpa. Shizuo corre torpe al baño para pasar sus manos bajo el agua demasiado caliente y lo se molesta en cerrar la llave, como si el líquido lavara su piel de la inexistente sangre que imagina poder sentir en los pliegues de sus nudillos, y para cuando sus manos duelen por el calor sus latidos se han calmado un poco, lo suficiente lento para concederle volver a la realidad y darle el conocimiento de que incluso si Izaya murió no fue directamente a manos suyas. Pero el pensamiento persiste, la posibilidad de que la ausencia de Izaya sea indicativa de una pérdida más grande, porque ¿no debía haber vuelto ya? ¿no debería al menos haberle llamado a Shinra para hacerle saber que sobrevivió? Shizuo no sabe qué tan mal herido estaba Izaya, él sólo puede recordar su pelea en intermitencias, en esa clara sensación de huesos partiendose bajo sus puños, en el peso de la sonrisa de Izaya como una carga por sí misma, en el sonido de la voz aguda del otro tensandose en lo que debió ser dolor, en ese entonces. Pero estaba de pie, y estaba hablando, y no puede haber muerto, su muerte parece una imposibilidad como para siquiera considerarlo. Pero mientras más tiempo pasa sin palabra, sin nada que testifique de la existencia de Izaya excepto por los espacios que dejó atrás, más se preocupa Shizuo, y peores se vuelven sus pesadillas.

La entrevista es un alivio, cuando sucede. Shizuo sospecha que es por cortesía hacía él que sus amigos eviten tan estudiosamente el nombre de Izaya, Shizuo es el único que lo menciona ahora, e incluso entonces puede ver las expresiones llenas de asombro en las caras de todos por lo calmado que se mantiene sobre el tema. Difícilmente puede explicar la culpa que se ha asentado en el interior de su pecho como si se hubiese hecho un hogar ahí, difícilmente puede explicar las brumosas pesadillas que vienen al dormir y el vago arrepentimiento que viene al despertar, no puede ponerle voz a los finales alternativos en los que piensa a veces, los puntos de retorno en donde un cambio de discurso o reacción pudieron haberle dado un amigo en lugar de enemigo, pudo haberle dado paz a la ciudad en lugar de guerra. Pero entonces la pregunta llega, una investigación sobre Izaya que Shizuo tiene que tomarse un momento para analizar, y con ello la certeza de que Izaya está vivo, en algún lugar, incluso si sus huellas dactilares se están desvaneciendo de la ciudad en su ausencia.

Shizuo puede sentir la insinuación de la sonrisa que se forma al final de su respuesta, puede sentir el viejo y familiar calor de la anticipación que acelera su corazón mientras deja que su voz se arrastre sobre el _Izaya-kun_ , y sus sueños esa noche sin cálidos con el brillo dorado de la nostalgia en lugar de la carga pesada de la culpa.

Es más fácil después de eso. Liberado se la carga de sus propios miedos, Shizuo encuentra el resto de su vida cayendo en un ritmo relajado, l patrón de su día a día por fin consigue la calmada estabilidad que siempre dijo que quería cuando era más joven, cuando la posibilidad de paz era tan distante como para no tener sentido anhelarlo. Duerme mejor, las pesadillas se van tan rápido como sus memorias lo hacen, y para cuando dos años han pasado, Shizuo ha dejado de voltear a ver por cada brisa sobre un abrigo negro, ha dejado de saltar a cada risa aguda como cuchillo que oye. Izaya se desvanece en una memoria, incluso el peso de la culpa se apaga en un dolor vacío de arrepentimiento hasta que Shizuo casi lo ha olvidado, hasta que casi ha aprendido a vivir en la calma que su vida se ha convertido.

Las vacaciones son un impulso. Él no tiene a donde ir, ni familiares lejanos que visitar; toda su familia es cercana, con unas pocas horas de viaje a lo mucho, y difícilmente es como si su trabajo diario fuerte una fuente de estrés. Pero la despreocupada sugerencia original de Tom echa raices en la mente de Shizuo, ganando tracción por el viaje de seis meses de luna de miel del que Shinra sigue hablando con tanto entusiasmo que Celty apenas puede reñirle, y finalmente es Kasuka quien dice "Deberías" con un plano desinterés que prueba ser más convincente para los tiritantes pensamientos de Shizuo de lo que un intento de persuasión más elocuente habría sido. Así que va, se toma una semana libre del trabajo que Tom le asegura no es ninguna clase de inconveniencia y toma un boleto de tren a algún lugar del que apenas escuchó, elegido más por azar en la lista de posibles destinos que con alguna meta real en mente. Es suficnete con estar lejos de Ikebukuro, estar lejos de las calles que llevan los persistentes recuerdos de peleas hace mucho tiempo en el pasado libradas en su pavimento; la ausencia hace a Shizuo sentirse liviano, desconectado, como si pesara menos de lo que solía ser, como si pudiese liberarse de la tierra por completo si diera un paso lo suficientemente apresurado. Así que camina lento, y deja que su atención vague, y si consigue algunas miradas furtivas por su altura o su cabello, nadie le detiene y nadie intenta entrar en una pelea con él sólo por probar sus propias habilidades de lucha. Es extraño que las miradas le pasen de largo, extraño ver una completa falta de reconocimiento en los ojos de loa demás; Shizuo no se dio cuenta de cuán conocido era en Ikebukuro, no se deba cuenta de cuánto se había acostumbrado a completos extraños mirandole con reconocimiento en sus ojos. Pero aquí él no es una leyenda, no es nadie; sólo un hombre alto y rubio con traje de bartender, tan fácilmente olvidable como cualquier otro entre la multitud de extraños. Hace a Shizuo sentirse libre, sin ataduras de su vida y su historia, y su fuerza, como si pudiera ser quien sea, como si pudiese ser lo que sea que quiera. No tiene que pensar en su pasado, no tiene a nadie que le reconozca en éstas calles desconocidas; puede andar entre la multitud sin escuchar su nombre, sin escanear los rostros por una sonrisa cálida o un saludo amistoso.

Y es entonces en que piensa en Izaya.

No puede entender porqué al principio. Ha pasado semanas desde que el otro cruzó por su mente, excepto por los remanentes que persisten de las pesadillas que Shizuo apenas puede recordar una vez que despierta. No hay familiaridad en las calles a su alrededor, nada que reconocer en los rostros que ve; Shizuo no puede explicar porqué su corazón se contrae tan de repente, porqué su respiración es tan trabajosa por la adrenalina que le hace tropezar con sus propios pies y tratar de recuperar el balance. Sólo está ahí, en su cabeza, tan claro como si Izaya estuviese de pie justo frente a él: el brillo de un cuchillo, el perfil de una sonrisa, el arrastre de una carcajada. Por un momento Shizuo incluso imagina poder olerlo en el aire, esa extraña y metálica _maldad_ se queda en su aliento como si estuviese tratando de infiltrar veneno en sus pulmones. Es la más fuerte impresión que ha tenido del otro en años, lo bastante fuerte para empujarlo a hacer lo que no había hecho en meses, a darse la vuelta y mirar sobre su hombre con la instantánea respuesta de un vistazo periférico de un rostro medio visto. Esto es familiar, también, esta reacción nerviosa; Shizuo puede sentirse estremeciéndose ante la acción incluso mientras se mueve a través del giro del que pensó se había roto, la rápida vuelta en su eje para buscar un rostro que sabe no verá en la multitud. Abre y cierra los ojos con fuerza, sacudiendo su cabeza para despejarla de la bruma por la repentina nostalgia tanto como de la corriente de adrenalina que le recorre; y entonces él escucha la voz, todos sus pensamientos se sacuden en un destello de reconocimiento que se estanca en un silencio de asombro al escuchar el salto de una risa demasiado familiar para que incluso el sentido común la rechace.

Es Izaya. Shizuo sabe que lo es, lo sabe tan profundo en sus huesos que puede sentir su estómago caer como si de pronto hubiese perdido su conexión con la tierra. Está escaneado entre la multitud, buscando el cabello oscuro o un abrigo con bordes de piel, y no le ve pero él _sabe_ , él sabe, su corazón está latiendo al borde del pánico en su pecho y todavía puede oirle, puede distinguir el sonido de esa voz desde el rumor de la multitud a su alrededor tan claro como si estuviese gritando su nombre. Shizuo quiere hablar, quiere abrir su boca para entonar el ritmo familiar del nombre del otro en su garganta, pero su pecho está demasiado tenso para permitirle respirar y no puede hallar el aire que necesitaría para tal llamado. Sigue buscando en la multitud, mirando las caras y rechazandolas tan pronto como fija sus rasgos; y entonces el viento ondea unas mangas oscuras, y la cabeza de Shizuo gira para seguir el movimiento por su propia cuenta, y le ve.

Shizuo estaba mirando en el nivel incorrecto. Había estado escaneando los rostros a la altura del suyo, saltando de uno a otro por sobre la multitud, incluso mirando fugazmente en niveles más altos, el tupo de bardas y barandillas que Izaya siempre prefería en sus peleas de Ikebukuro. Pero Izaya está más abajo, debajo de la altura de las cabezas en el gentío y es difícil de ver incluso se de cuenta de a donde mirar, porque él está en una silla de ruedas, recargandose en el respaldo con una mano sosteniendo un teléfono junto a su oído y la otra manejando los controles de los electrónicos de la silla. Su abrigo sigue ahí -eso fue lo que Shizuo vio, ondeando al viento por un momento de familiar movimiento- y cae alrededor de sus hombros en lugar de sobre sus brazos, tomando la forma de una capa más que de la chaqueta que en realidad es. Izaya no está viendo a Shizuo; él está observando la multitud enfrente suyo, su boca atrapada al borde de una sonrisa inconciente a lo que sea que esté escuchando en el teléfono, y entonces él ríe, un derroche de sonido tan familiar que estremece todo el largo de la espina de Shizuo como si hubiese sido electrocutado. Los ojos de Izaya son brillantes, su sonrisa resplandece tan afilada como los cuchillos que solía llevar; pero navega en la multitud sin esfuerzo, sin ningún estrés visible en su cara, lo cual habla de una familiaridad de meses con la silla de ruedas que cabe tan pobremente en los recuerdos que Shizuo tiene de él.

Shizuo no sabe que hacer. Quiere apartar la vista, quiere dar media vuelta y perderse en la multitud; quiere llamarle, probar el nombre de Izaya en voz alta sobre su lengua y ver la cabeza del otro girar para encontrarse con su mirada. Pero su garganta se está contrayendo en sí misma, la extraña combinación de nostalgia y novedad es demasiada para que su coherencia lo maneje, y la voz de Shizuo ha muerto en su pecho, le ha dejado con la boca abierta sin habla mientras Izaya avanza sin verle. Todo lo que necesitaría es un vistazo, Shizuo lo sabe; su cabello y su altura le hacen resaltar tanto como su uniforme, y cualquier cosa que pueda haber cambiado él está seguro muy dentro de sus huesos que Izaya lo habría reconocido a la vista, lo reconocería en una palabra. Pero Shizuo no puede hablar, e Izaya no alza la vista, y mientras el gentío lo lleva lejos, todo lo que Shizuo puede hacer es mirar a la realidad increíble de Orihara Izaya vivo, y ahí, y ajeno a su presencia.

Es mucho después de que Izaya ha desaparecido de vista en una esquina distante que Shizuo puede pensar en recuperar el aliento, y más tiempo aún el que se mantiene inmóvil en su posición en la acera, ignorando las miradas extrañas que su expresión atrae tanto como lo hace con las miradas más usuales.

Él está seguro de que cualquiera reaccionaria así si llegara a ver un fantasma.


	2. Directo

Shizuo no es bueno con la sutilezas. Nunca ha sido su fuerte, ni por naturaleza ni por inclinación, y su situación en Ikebukuro siempre hacía cualquier intento del mismo inútil antes de empezar. Su temperamento es demasiado rápido, su persona demasiado conocida, y si estaba interesado en obtener una pieza de información en particular siempre había sido suficiente preguntarle a sus amigos lo que sabían. Nunca pensó en ello antes, en el pasado nunca puso un esfuerzo real en el proceso; pero ahora, con la existencia de Izaya obsesionando su presente así como su pasado y varado en una ciudad ajena, él ni siquiera sabe donde empezar a recoger más información sobre el otro.

Se arrepiente de no haberle llamado en la calle, desea haber encontrado la voz y la presencia mental para gritar por la atención de Izaya justo en el momento mientras tenía al otro a la vista. Pero no podía recordar cómo respirar en el momento, no pudo decidir si quería que Izaya le viera o no, y para cuando se había decidido el otro hace mucho que se había ido que Shizuo ni siquiera pudo hacer un intento en seguirlo. Él se pasa esa tarde pensando al respecto, dando vueltas al perfil de esa sonrisa y el tono agudo de esa risa una y otra vez en su memoria como si pudiera limar sus bordes afilados con la repetición, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto esa noche más que pensar, incapaz de perderse en líneas de pensamiento más cómodas cuando tiene los rasgos del Izaya del presente quemando ardientes en su memoria. Shizuo ni siquiera puede decidir qué es lo que siente, no puede dar forma a la presión pesando en su pecho hasta es difícil el respirar: ¿es alivio? ¿Horror? ¿Pánico? ¿Emoción? Cambia tan rápido como trata de ponerle un nombre, retorciendose en una nausea desagradable abajo en su estómago un momentl e hinchandose hasta tensar su garganta con vertiginosa energía al siguiente. Shizuo no puede dormir, no puede calmarse lo suficiente para intentar descansar incluso luego de tomar un baño lo bastante largo y caliente que se siente mareado por el vapor. Se retira a su cama tras eso, yaciendo despierto en su futon y mirando el techo poco familiar mientras todo lo que escucha es el eco de la risa de Izaya en sus oídos, y entonces su teléfono vibra en el piso para sacarlo de sus nublados pensamientos. Lo toma sin pensarlo, levantandolo sobre su cabeza de modo que pueda entrever el texto; no es nada importante, sólo un mensaje de Celty esperando que se la esté pasando bien en sus vacaciones y pasando unos vagos buenos deseos de Shinra que Shizuo sospecha son más un invento de la amabilidad de Celty que algo que Shinra en verdad pensaría ofrecer por su cuenta. No es nada crítico, no requiere de una respuesta hasta la mañana; pero le da a Shizuo una idea, y cuando escribe un _Gracias_ dejando el resto de sus noticias recientes sin declarar, él lo hace sin notar la sonrisa que tira de las comisuras de su boca.

Él va a internet la mañana siguiente, luego de ser despertado de las pocas horas de sueño que fue capaz de encontrar tras resolver su lucha interna para su propia satisfacción. Su estómago sigue inquieto con adrenalina, sus hombros siguen tensos con anticipación y pánico a partes iguales, pero no es difícil hallar un foro para la ciudad en la que está, y unos pocos minutos en el buscador le permiten encontrar lo que parece más como chismes que las noticias en la prístina página frontal que son visibles para un observador más casual. Él salta entre los rumores y burlonas respuestas sin ningún interés real -incluso en Ikebukuro, siempre fue más fácil culpar de cualquier sucedo sin explicar a Izaya que buscar otra causa- y finalmente llega al fondo de la página, donde una caja vacía sugiere su siguiente paso como si no hubiese tomado ya una decisión. Shizuo la observa por un momento, reordenando las palabras en su cabeza en la estructura correcta, y entonces: _estoy buscando un informante_ , excepto que eso no es correcto, no sabe siquiera si Izaya sigue haciendo el mismo trabajo que hacía antes. Shizuo borra las últimas palabras, refrasea: _a Orihara Izaya_ pero no puede saber si ese sea el aún el nombre que Izaya esté usando, no sabe si se estará delatando por la referencia directa. Borra el mensaje entero, mira el espacio blanco de la caja vacía; y luego, rápido, antes de poder pensar en ello:

_Vi a un viejo conocido hoy usando una chaqueta negra en silla de ruedas ¿alguien le conoce?_

Le da en _Publicar_ al instante, antes de poder cambiar de opinión y echarse atrás de su propio cometido. La pantalla parpadea, actualizando para recargar la página, y entonces su comentario está ahí, en listado bajo un nombre de usuario genérico compuesto más de números que de letras. Shizuo mira ceñudo a la pantalla, considera recargarla para ver si tiene alguna respuesta; entonces se da cuenta que sólo han pasado unos segundos, que la adrenalina en él está tensando sus expectativas en alturas irrealistas, y bloquea su pantalla echando el teléfono a un lado antes de ponerse de pie para buscar algo para comer.

Piensa en eso todo el tiempo que está fuera de su cuarto de hotel, mientras navega las calles a un restaurante a unas cuadras de distancia, y una vez que se posiciona en un asiento cercano pero no tanto de la ventana es que puede mirar a los transeúntes sin hacerse objeto de espectáculo junto al cristal. Se pasa todo el almuerzo mirando por la ventana más que a su plato; pero no hay ondeo de mangas oscuras al viento, ni el sonido de una risa, ni el sabor a metal en el aire, y cuando Shizuo sale del restaurante él agacha la cabeza y encorva sus hombros, moviéndose tan veloz como si alguno de esos intentos le eviten ser inmediatamente reconocido a la vista. Es un esfuerzo inútil, pero uno que no puede evitar hacer, y entonces llega a la seguridad de los pasillos de su hotel y se descubre sintiendose más decepcionado que aliviado. Es endurecedor, tener sus emociones tan indecisas incluso dentro se su cabeza; es más rudo de lo que debería con la llave de su puerta, agarre es tan fuerte que la llave electrónica cruje y comienza a quebrarse antes de que pueda persuadirse de aflojar el agarre. Sigue lo suficiente intacta para al menos dejarle pasar, y la tira a un lado tan pronto como cruza la puerta para salvarla de más daños. Es entonces que mira en la habitación para notar su teléfono encendido con una notificación, y habría jurado poder sentir su corazón agitarse por algo que se siente demasiado como el pánico. Se quita los zapatos con mucho cuidado, tomandose su tiempo para alinearlos en la puerta mientras su pulso se acelera en su garganta, mientras se quita sus lentes de sol para dejarlos junto a la puerta él intenta recordar como respirar con normalidad. Se mueve en la habitación hacia el sillón, se sienta sobre los cojines mientras saca un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo coloca en sus labios con algún pobremente definido pensamiento de calmarse antes de revisar su teléfono. Puede que no sea Izaya, se dice, podrían ser sarcásticas respuestas de extraños tanto como la respuesta que él está... ¿Esperando? ¿Temiendo? Él no lo sabe, no puede definirlo, pero el aire familiar del humo en sus pulmones finalmente lo pone en acción incluso si no calma sus nervios. Deja caer el encendedor en la mesa, sopla esa primera inhalada de humo y luego finalmente se estira para tomar el teléfono parpadeando como una bomba armada sobre la mesa.

Hay un manojo de respuestas, lo ve ahí mismo, ni uno es el pesado para el que estaba preparado. Los primeros son inútiles, burlas sobre su fraseo o la futilidad de su petición o insultos sobre el anonimato de su nombre de usuario, _¿crees que eres alguna clase de agente secreto?_ Seguido por un hilo de emojis y desarrollandose en un ir y venir entre dos extraños que nada tiene que ver con Shizuo o su pregunta inicial. Shizuo mueve la barra de desplazamiento a través de ellos, frunciendo más el ceño con cada mensaje, y entonces, a dos comentarios del fondo, uno que llegó más tarde que el sinsentido inicial: _¿Ikebukuro?_ Vinculado a un nombre de usuario tan anónimo como el suyo.

Shizuo mira el mensaje con atención por un momento, y la pregunta es tan corta como si para despojarla de cualquier marcador identificable en ello: entonces golpea en _Responder_ , escribe un _Sí_ y lo manda rápido, antes de poder pensarlo mejor. La respuesta viene igual de veloz; está ahí tan pronto como Shizuo refrescó la pantalla, _revisa tus PMs_ sin ningún tipo de firma en absoluto. Shizuo mira ceñudo a la pantalla, vuelve a subir al encabezado en la parte de hasta arriba del sitio, y para cuando accede a la pantalla de mensajes privados hay una notificación en su buzón, el mensaje está enlazado al mismo incoherente nombre de usuario del foro. Lo abre al instante, navegando con manos que siente como si debieran estar temblando y que están notablemente estables en la práctica, como si fuera todo su ser el que vibrara dentro de la perfectamente estable carcasa formada por su cuerpo.

 _Siempre es bueno oír de un viejo amigo_ , dice el mensaje, como si el hablante no tuviese la más mínima idea de quien es Shizuo. _He tenido que cambiar mi número de teléfono varias veces desde mi partida, mis disculpas si has estado tratando de contactarme de esa forma. Las visitas en personas son más fáciles, sino te importa caminar hasta aquí._

El corazón de Shizuo se acelera, su boca está seca. Su estómago se siente como estando en caída libre su respiración se atora por la adrenalina completamente inafectada por la esencia de nicotina recorriendo sus venas. Aún no hay nada definitivo, ni un modo seguro de identificar al remitente del mensaje; podría ser alguien completamente diferente, podria ser algún tipo de trampa en la que Shizuo se esté metiendo. Pero la posibilidad de que sea Izaya, de que sean sus dedos los que teclean rápidas respuestas a los mensajes de Shizuo es suficiente para encender electricidad por toda la espina de Shizuo, para hacer sus manos lentas y torpes mientras compone una respuesta _._

_En persona está bien. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?_

_Puedes venir a mi habitación de hotel_ es la respuesta que llega, seguida de un número de habitación y un nombre que Shizuo piensa haber visto una vez en uno de sus vagos paseos por la ciudad. _Sirve como mi base de operaciones aquí. Cualquier momento luego de las nueve mañana en la mañana está bien, tengo visitantes fuera por todo el día._ Eso suena familiar, con la casi insinuación de popularidad sugerida bajo la frase; pero entonces hay una última línea, separada del resto del párrafo que hace la piel de Shizuo erizarse con auto consciencia. _Sería bueno ver a alguien de Ikebukuro de nuevo._

Shizuo mira esa última línea por un largo tiempo. Es una mejor prueba que cualquier otra de que Izaya no tiene absolutamente ninguna idea de quién es él, de que la invitación está siendo hecha a algún conocido genérico en lugar de con alguna sospecha de su verdadera identidad. Piensa en dejarlo claro, en componer su respuesta con alguna pista que Izaya pudiera captar para descubrir quién es; pero todo se siente demasiado obvio, pesadamente tendido y forzado incluso en su imaginación, y al final sólo dice _te veré mañana_ y lo deja así.

Es sólo por una noche de todos modos. Al llegar la mañana se verán de frente el uno al otro por primera vez en dos años, por primera vez desde que Shizuo dejó a Izaya desangrandose en el pavimento de Ikebukuro para hallar su propio camino hacia una supervivencia continua. Shizuo no sabe si está ansiando la reunión o si le está temiendo, pero cuando consigue el ansiado sueño entre las sábanas arrugadas de su cama nada familiar, las viejas pesadillas están listas para recibirlo.

Es una larga espera a la mañana.


	3. Obediente

Es fácil encontrar el hotel. Una rápida búsqueda en internet le da a Shizuo una mejor referencia en esa ciudad ajena mayor que su vaga impresión de haber visto el nombre antes en algún momento, y luego es cuestión de minutos caminar la distancia entre su propio hotel a la entrada del de Izaya. Él no mira a su alrededor a los extraños pasando de largo; no hay probabilidad de ver a Izaya o ser inesperadamente visto por él, no si está en su habitación como indicó a e haría, y Shizuo tiene más que suficiente en su mente para tenerle mirando ceñudo a sus pies y perdido en sus propios pensamientos durante la distancia del trayecto. No está nervioso, exactamente; no es pánico cayendo de su estómago a sus pies, o al menos no es pánico como lo entendía en el pasado. Es más temor, anticipación vuelta en sombras de desagrado, hasta que se quedaría en su habitación, se negaría por completo a la reunión si hubiese alguna parte de él que pudiese permitir eso. Pero no puede andar en la calle sin sobresaltarse a cada cabeza que voltea hacia él, y no puede dejar la ciudad y dejar ésta oportunidad sin tomar, y si va a hacer esto él prefiere hacerlo rápido, prefiere encara el problema y resolverlo ahí mismo para que pueda ir a casa, que pueda volver a Ikebukuro al consuelo de su pacífica vida y el resto de sus noches sin sueños seguras con el conocimiento de que el capítulo de su existencia con Izaya en ella está final y debidamente cerrado. Es la necesidad de una resolución la que lo empuja a través de la puerta frontal del hotel, que le mueve al elevador en lugar de agregar la innecesaria demora de subir múltiples pisos de escaleras, y entonces la puerta se abre para depositarlo en el piso más alto del hotel y Shizuo avanza como si estuviese usando el cuerpo de alguien más para hacerlo, como si ese deseo de conclusión estuviera en control de sus extremidades y su propia conciencia fuese dejada libre para temblar con altas dosis de adrenalina al fondo de sus pensamientos.

Es fácil encontrar la habitación. La mitad del piso más alto está dado a lo que parece un restaurante, o tal vez algún tipo de espacio de reuniones; Shizuo apenas lo mira antes de girar en la otra dirección para considerar el puñado de puertas con números impresos en pulcras placas junto a la perillas. La que busca está justo al final del pasillo, pegada contra una esquina que sugiere un espacio interior más grande del que las otras tienen; Shizuo observa el numero por sólo un momento antes de levantar una mano y tocar con fuerza sobre la misma puerta.

 _—No tiene seguro_ —llama una voz desde dentro, e incluso a través de la puerta todo el cuerpo de Shizuo se eriza con el estremecedor reconocimiento de ese tono. _—Puedes pasar._

Shizuo mira a la manija sintiendo su espina estremecerse en electricidad como si hubiese sido electrocutado, como si hubiese una carga fluyendo a traves del aire a la voz de Izaya llamandole. Se pregunta si Izaya puede sentirlo también, si ahora con él tan cerca el otro puede sentir la escalofriante premonición de la presencia de Shizuo mientras se acerca a la manija. Entonces sus dedos están sobre el metal, y la puerta se abre a su tacto, y Shizuo entra a la habitación de Izaya.

Shizuo ve a Izaya primero. La habitación es más grande que la de Shizuo al otro lado de la ciudad, con enormes ventanas ocupando las dos paredes exteriores para mostrar la calle abajo. Shizuo puede ver el movimiento de la gente en la acera, la distancia demasiado grande para ver sus rostros pero solo suficiente para distinguir su color de cabello y ropas; por un momento él se pregunta si Izaya le vio venir, si Izaya reconoció postura al nadar y está listo con alguna clase de presente o trampa para Shizuo la pise. Pero Izaya no está en la ventana; él está en medio de la sala en la misma silla de ruedas de antes, su cabeza apoyada en una mano y sus piernas cruzadas mientras revisa su teléfono con la otra.

Por un momento Shizuo sólo se queda a mirarlo, al ostentosamente relajado angulo de su muñeca sosteniendo su mentón y la leve inclinación hacia adelante de su cabeza sobre el teléfono. Está sonriendo, muy apenas, su boca captada diversión cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de Shizuo, y luego tipea algo en su teléfono y levando la cabeza mientras su boca se curva más en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —dice Izaya, excepto que su voz se apaga en silencio a medio camino, el sonido de sus palabras muriendo junto con todo el control de su expresión. Shizuo puede ver su sonrisa caer del shock, puede ver todo el color drenarse de su rostro como si nunca haya estado ahí en absoluto; sus brazos caen en soporte de su silla, su agarre en su teléfono cede para dejar caer el dispositivo sobre su regazo. Izaya no hace movimiento por recogerlo, no muestra señales de que haya notado que cayó; por un momento él sólo se queda mirando a Shizuo, sus ojos bien abiertos del shock y toda su expresión se acomoda en incredulidad. Shizuo nunca le ha visto lucir tan deshecho, nunca ha visto su fachada tan destruida incluso al final de su última pelea, cuando sólo el dolor debería haber sido suficiente para hacerlo; es extraño ver sus rasgos vacíos de cualquier confabulación, ver todo la calculación tras sus ojos sueltos por la sorpresa.

Shizuo no sabe que decir. No pasó de este punto en su propia cabeza, no consideró que diría o haría con Izaya realmente frente a él, e incluso si se lo hubiese pensado él no sabe si sería capaz de recordarlo con Izaya mirandole como nunca le ha visto antes. No puede encontrar las palabras, ni siquiera se decide qué le gustaría decir si pudiera, así que en lugar de eso sólo se queda de pie ahí, encontrandose con Izaya ojo a ojo mientras el espacio entre ellos se estira tensado con silencio. Shizuo puede ver la garganta de Izaya moverse al tragar, puede ver sus pestañas batirse cuando parpadea. Al final se relame los labios y respira hondo, y dice —Shizu-chan —en una imitación tan temblorosa de su antiguo tono cantarino que Shizuo apenas puede reconocer el intento por lo que es. —¿Estás aquí para finalmente acabar lo que comenzaste?

Shizuo no sabe cómo responder. No sabe porqué está aquí, no sabe que es lo que busca de ésta interacción; sólo sabe que su corazón está latiendo a doble tiempo en su pecho, que su espina está tronando con adrenalina como no la ha sentido en años, como si el simple hecho de la presencia de Izaya fuese suficiente para revivir la energia hace mucho tiempo enterrada que Shizuo pensó se había desvanecido para siempre. No tiene una respuesta, y no sabe cómo manejar éste momento; así que vuelve a su pregunta inicial, abre la boca sobre el peso de las palabras que deseaba ofrecer esa primera vez, cuando vio a Izaya entre la barrera de la multitud moviéndose entre ellos. —¿Qué estás _haciendo_ aquí?

La risa de Izaya es más como una tos que como diversión, brilla con sorpresa como si le hubiese sido sacada de un golpe. Sus ojos siguen fijos en la cara de Shizuo, sus hombros se están tensando; no ha movido sus piernas pero Shizuo puede ver el estrés por todo su cuerpo como si estuviese a punto de ponerse de pie de pronto y alejarse tan rápido como solía hacer en Ikebukuro. —Yo _vivo_ aquí —dice, su voz casi familiar incluso despojada de la amarga diversión que Shizuo ha llegado a esperar de ella. —¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

—Vine de vacaciones —dice Shizuo. —He estado aquí por días. —hace una pausa, sus pensamientos arremolinandose demasiado rápido para analizarlos. —Te vi en la calle. —Izaya lo sigue mirando con fijeza, su boca completamente ausente de la sonrisa ladina que Shizuo llegó a pensar como parte de él tanto como el color de sus ojos o el filo de su cuchillo. —Pensé que estabas muerto.

La boca de Izaya se tuerce hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa que no toca sus ojos, la curva de sus labios tan filosa como siempre pero vuelta sobre sí misma  como Shizuo nunca ha visto, como si Izaya estuviese cargando la broma en su propio pecho y apuntando el cuchillo de su risa contra su propia piel. —Mi existencia de hecho continua, Shizu-chan, a pesar de tus intentos por lo contrario.

—¿Qué estás _haciendo?_ —vuelve a preguntar Shizuo, porque no puede sacarse la pregunta de su mente y no puede poner tracción a la forma de ésta conversación, no puede hallar agarres sobre su dinámica usual pro sobre la brecha de años que convirtieron a Izaya en algo diferente, alguien diferente, pero Shizuo no ha cambiado tanto, no tiene sentido que Izaya haya sido alterado tanto por el tiempo. Izaya se remueve en su silla, recruzando sus piernas en la otra dirección, y la atención de Shizuo se fija en eso, por fin encontrando algo a que aferrarse, alguna evidencia del antiguo Izaya bajo los rasgos familiares en una expresión reconocible. —¿Por qué estás en una silla de ruedas? Puedes mover tus piernas, ¿no es así? —hay ira creciendo en su pecho, un calor reconocible calentando sus cenas como luz de sol tras largos años de invierno, y Shizuo puede sentir su corazón acelerando con adrenalina, puede sentir sus manos formar puños a sus costados. —¿Estás tratando de jugar algo aquí también? —avanza un paso, el movimiento llega sin pensarlo, sin dudarlo, todo su cuerpo se mueve por impulso para llevarlo adelante y cruzar la distancia entre ellos, como si pudiese tomar las partes del Izaya que reconoce si sólo lograra acercarse lo suficiente. Casi está sonriendo, hay una tensión cercana a la excitación en las comisuras de su boca; e Izaya retrocede, su móvil cae ruidoso sin ser notado en el piso, y toda acción de Shizuo es detenida en seco donde está de pie.

Izaya se retrae contra su silla, sus hombros apresados tensos en el respaldo detrás de él como si estuviera tratando de empujarse directo a través de la barrera que le mantiene donde está situado. Sus ojos han quedado muy abiertos y blancos, su boca está abierta al respirar; Shizuo puede ver el movimiento de sus inhalaciones venir demasiados rápidas en su pecho, puede oír el siseo en la respiración de Izaya. Su agarre en el brazo de la silla de ruedas es tal que sus nudillos están blancos, ambas manos aferrandose con fuerza desesperada en la silla debajo de él; Shizuo piensa que debería echarse atrás en una huida instintiva si pudiera recordar cómo aflojar el agarre de sus dedos. Como si estuviese bloqueado en su lugar, su cuerpo entero se tensa con miedo como Shizuo nunca había visto, como si todos sus músculos se paralizaran al mismo tiempo para congelar lo en donde está, y su rostro pálido como si perdiera toda la sangre, tan pálido que su cabello luce como tinta en comparación.

— _No_ —chilla, y Shizuo nunca le había escuchado Shinra así tampoco, como si no pudiera respirar, como si estuviera ahogando con todo el aire de un cuarto vacío a su alrededor. Izaya no parpadea, no se mueve; está mirando fijamente a Shizuo como si fuese la muerta misma, toda su expresión está completamente abierta en terror tan bien acompasado con el estómago de Shizuo retorciendose con náuseas.

La piel de Shizuo hormiguea fría, su ira se va drenando hasta dejar todo su cuerpo pesado como plomo con repentina inseguridad. —¿Izaya-kun? —Izaya se encoge como si Shizuo le abofeteara, su cuerpo gira lejos de donde Shizuo está parado en la sala; sus hombros colapsan en sí mismos, su espina se curva para encorvarse sobre su regazo, y aún tiene ese desesperado agarre en los brazos de su silla, sigue enterrando los dedos tan fuerte en los soportes que Shizuo casi puede imaginar el metal torciendose por la presión.

—Vete —dice Izaya, aún con la cabeza esquiva, con el peso del cabello de su flequillo cayendo para cubrir sus rasgos. Se ve como si estuviera doblandose en sí mismo, como fuera sólo el respaldo de la silla lo que le mantiene erguido. Shizuo nunca lo ha visto lucir tan pequeño antes.

—Izaya-

 _—Por favor_ —carraspea Izaya, su voz tiembla tanto que Shizuo puede escuchar la amenaza de lágrimas en su lengua, puede escuchar el tono de pánico crudo bajo el sonido. — _Vete_.

Shizuo cierra la boca. Su piel está fría como si un invierno repentino, todo el calor de esa primera memoria se evapora por completo al gélido horror. Él puede oír la respiración de Izaya haciendose más rápida con cada inhalación, puede oírlo atrapado en un rango desesperado de miedo, pánico no mitigado que emite terror empático en sus propias venas. No sabe que hacer, no sabe cómo ayudar; así que hace la única cosa que puede, y da un paso hacia atrás hacia la puerta de nuevo. No deja de mirar cuando abre la puerta, e Izaya no le mira de vuelta; no hay señal de que la tensión en el cuerpo del otro se calme,  sin señal de que haya notado ninguna de las señales de Shizuo yendose como él pidió. Shizuo sale de la habitación, y al pasillo, e incluso cuando deja a la puerta cerrarse con el suficiente ruido hacer hacer clara su partida, no hay sonido alguno desde el otro lado, ni indicación de que Izaya siquiera esté al tanto de su acción. Shizuo se queda frente a la puerta cerrada de Izaya por un momento, mirando ausente esa barrera mientras su mente retrocede en esos ultimos minutos; y entonces se de la vuelta y se regresa por el pasillo lentamente, sin siquiera pensar en sacar un cigarro.

Es la primera vez que ha hecho lo que Izaya le pide.


	4. Sinceridad

La llamada llega más tarde ese día.

Se siente como un largo tiempo. Shizuo se pasa la mañana paseando por toda la ciudad, viendo ceñudo la acera frente a él tanto que incluso los extraños a su alrededor se mueven para despejar su camino y él no necesite molestar en alzar la vista para reconocerlos. Sus pensamientos están, su corazón latiendo con velocidad frenética que el cigarro que encendió tan pronto como estuvo afuera no hace nada para calmarlo; hay demasiado que digerir, tanto que está tan lejos de lo que esperaba que ni siquiera puede crear una estructura para ello. Ese se veía como Izaya, sonaba como Izaya, _casi_ era Izaya; pero Shizuo nunca ha visto a Izaya colapsar así, nunca había visto la sonrisa confiada de Izaya más que flaquear un momento, e incluso entonces apenas es un segundo antes de que el otro se recomponga. Shizuo ha tenido años de experiencia para construir su impresión de quién es Izaya, bordes afilados y tosca bufonería todo ello sin más que un retazo d conciencia humana debajo del frágil exterior, y todas sus interacciones hasta ahora han estado basadas en esa asunción.

Incluso su última pelea fue predicada en ello, se dio mientras sus pies lo movían pasando millas no vistas de calles y ventanales de tiendas que no les da más que un vistazo antes de ser pasadas; Incluso en sus peores pesadillas Izaya nunca perdió esa sonrisa, incluso en lo más oscuro de sus memorias él no puede recordar nada más burlas en la voz de Izaya incluso mientras se desangraba roto frente a él. Todo era un desafío, todo era un juego hasta el final; pero esto no era ninguna clase de juego, no había estructura ni familiaridad en absoluto al sonido de la voz de Izaya quebrandose con una emoción cruda. Shizuo se siente más como si estuviese encarando a un completo extraño con el rostro y voz de Izaya que al hombre mismo.

No puede darle sentido. Las calles se deslizan lejos bajo el paso de sus pies. Su cigarro se quema a cenizas bajo las inhaladas cargadas de humo, y aún no puede hallar una explicación, no enciendo forma se convertir ésta experiencia en algo que tenga algún sentido en la estructura de la vida que siempre ha vivido. Él considera la posibilidad de algún tipo de manipulación emocional más de una vez: tal vez Izaya está tratando de alterarlo para un propósito en particular, tal vez está tratando de persuadir a Shizuo de bajar la guardia para usarlo en algún tipo de plan. Sería una explicación fácil, sería micho más razonable que la alternativa; pero incluso cuando Shizuo comienza a darle tracción a la idea, él recuerda esa primera clara sorpresa en el rostro de Izaya, ese primer momento de horrorizado reconocimiento oscuro en sus ojos, y no puede atribuir eso a un acto sin importar cuánto lo intenta. Fue demasiado rápido, demasiado reflexivo, tan convincente; pero si ese no fue un acto, eso significa que Izaya de verdad estaba tratando de mantener la compostura, de verdad estaba tratando de calmar sus nervios, y de verdad los perdió completamente al final. Y eso deja a Shizuo justo donde comenzó, rememorando con confusión como una de las pocas cosas que daba por hechas en el mundo le es arrebatada, y horas de caminata no hacen nada para apaciguar sus pensamientos.

Eventualmente vuelve a su cuarto de hotel. No logró nada en todo el día excepto perder u tiempo y fumar todo un manojo de cigarros, y puede hacer ambos igual de bien en la privacidad de su propia habitación que vagando por las calles públicas. Saca su teléfono, comienza a redactar un texto para Celty; pero no logra pasar de las primeras líneas, no sabe como continuar del repentino inicio de _Me encontré con Izaya hoy_ a nada razonable. Al final él deja el mensaje sin enviar, deja su teléfono caer junto a él en el sillón, y se entrega a fumar y mirar la pared mientras intenta pensar en nada en absoluto. Está en medio de este propósito cuando hay un zumbido desde junto a él, el sonido de su teléfono vibrando en el sofá, y cuando mira a la pantalla ésta brilla con la notificación de una llamada entrante.

Shizuo no reconoce el número. No está esperando una llamada de nadie en Ikebukuro, y sólo el escrito al frente del hotel aquí tendría su número. Pero lo toma de todos modos, pasa su pulgar por la pantalla para responder, y cuando dice —¿Hola? —es sin nada de la tensión que tendría normalmente por un extraño llamando e interrumpiendo su tarde.

Hay una respiración al otro lado de la línea, el sonido de una inhalación del remitente, y no debería ser suficiente para una identificación pero lo es, o tal vez Shizuo sólo sabía todo el tiempo quién estaba llamando, quizá estuvo esperando ésta llamada todo el día, porque él sabe quien es, está soltando un suspiro de reconocimiento incluso antes de que Izaya diga —Creo que te debo una disculpa, Shizu-chan.

—Izaya-kun —dice Shizuo. Se siente extraño enmarcar esas silabas con tanta calma, extraño escuchar su propia voz en los sonidos sin la familiar inyección de ira bajo su piel que viene usualmente con ellos; se siente como si estuviese esperando algo, como si estuviese sentado quieto y expectante por alguna respuesta, de sí mismo o de Izaya él no sabe cuál. No sabe que decir ahora más de lo que sabía que hacer antes en el cuarto de hotel de Izaya; así que guarda silencio; dejando vacío el espacio de la línea telefónica para que Izaya haga el primer movimiento.

—No esperaba verte aquí —Izaya suena más calmado que antes, muy cercano a la forma en que Shizuo lo recuerda de antes, de los viejos días de Ikebukuro, cuando peleaban con sonrisas en sus caras e Izaya era liviano en sus pies para que Shizuo no lo atrape. Pero hay una nota extraña bajo la voz del otro, una resonancia que suena un poco como pánico que Shizuo nunca escuchó antes; o quizá siempre estuvo ahí, tal vez él sólo nunca la notó como nada mas que la usual cegadora manía de Izaya. —Me mantuve fuera de Ikebukuro, lo prometo. No he vuelto en años.

Shizuo frunce el ceño. —Lo sé. —hay tensión en la voz de Izaya, un tono de prisa en las palabras como si estuviera tratando d defenderse, como si estuviera tratando de apaciguar la ira de Shizuo antes de que se forme. —No volví aquí buscandote ni nada. Fue un accidente.

—Ah —dice Izaya. —Siempre y cuando estemos en la misma página. Odiaría ser asesinado por algo que ni siquiera hice.

—Yo no- —comienza Shizuo, y luego se detiene, porque no está seguro de cómo terminar esa sentencia, no está seguro de que no quiera más de lo que sí.

La risa de los Izaya es frágil en el teléfono. —¿No estás aquí por mi?

—No. —Shizuo mira ceñudo la pared de su cuarto de hotel, concentrado en el papel tapiz con una mirada que no le deja ver nada frente a él más claramente de lo que puede imaginar la expresión en el rostro de Izaya justo ahora. —Te lo dije. Te reconocí en la calle.

—Y preguntaste por mí en línea. —señala Izaya. —Yo no sabía que estabas aquí. Pudiste haberme dejado con mi vida y vuelto a la tuya. ¿Querías entregar otra advertencia sobre no volver a Ikebukuro? Escuché de la última también, no necesitabas hacerlo en persona.

—¿La última? —pregunta Shizuo antes de recordar, antes de probar el sabor del _I~za~ya~kun_ arrastrado y tibio en su lengua al entrevistador hace meses. —Oh. Eso.

—No estaba planeando volver a tu ciudad. —le dice Izaya, y Shizuo está acostumbrado a dudar de todo lo que él diga pero su voz sigue extrañamente plana, aún despojada de cualquier emoción que Shizuo no puede interpretar las palabras como nada más que sinceras. —¿Por qué viniste a verme?

Shizuo puede sentir su expresión quedar lánguida, puede sentir la arruga de frustración en su rostro calmarse al peso de la confusión de su paso más temprano por la ciudad. No tiene una respuesta para Izaya, no tiene palabras para la ansiosa tensión en su pecho que no le deja respirar por completo desde que vio la mirada del otro en la distancia de un cierto de hotel o la extraña culpa que se ha asentado como veneno en sus venas por las memorias de Izaya encogiendose de pánico hacia él. Sería más fácil con una razón, piensa, sería más fácil si supiera qué quiere; pero no sabe, no sabe qué quiere de Izaya o de sí mismo o de ésta conversación siquiera, no puede captar una meta específica del enredo de emociones en su pecho.

—No lo sé —dice al final, cuando en silencio se vuelve tan pesado que puede oír el ritmo de la respiración de Izaya al otro lado de la línea, sus inhaladas llegan un poco más tensas que las de Shizuo. Shizuo piensa en Izaya antes, piensa en la caída de sus hombros estrechos y el agarre blanco de manos desesperadas, y ofrece el único consuelo que tiene, probando la sinceridad extraña en su lengua. —Yo no quiero matarte.

Hay un crepitar de sonido de desde el teléfono, una ráfaga de exhalación tan húmeda y tensa que a Shizuo le toma un momento para analizar el sonido como una risa, si bien una tan frágil y doliente que suena más como un sollozo junto a su oído.

—Gracias —dice Izaya, su voz aplanada a una inexpresividad que al menos tiene algo del familiar sarcasmo, al menos le da a Shizuo una pizca  del viejo tono de Izaya al que aferrarse. —Eso es muy tranquilizador. —Shizuo puede oír a Izaya tomar aire, casi puede ver el meneo de su cabeza mientras se obliga a estabilizar voz. —Hazme saber si averiguas _qué_ es lo que quieres, Shizu-chan. —la burla suena tan delgada, suena como una farsa, pero Shizuo le permite a Izaya tenerla, no intenta traspasar la capa superficial hacia la irreconocible humanidad debajo. —De lo contrario voy a volver a mi vida.

—Bien —dice Shizuo sin nada de calor en su voz o en sus venas.

—Disfruta el resto de tus vacaciones. —hay una pausa, un momento de duda que se vuelve pesado con la posibilidad; luego —Hasta luego, Shizu-chan —más suave que antes, las palabras extrañamente resonantes incluso sobre la estática de la línea telefónica.

Shizuo puede sentir su piel hormiguear, puede sentir la electricidad bajar por su espina y la tensión en sus dedos de la mano libre junto a él en el sillón. —Sí... —dice, lento y con cuidado con la palabra. —Nos vemos.

Izaya cuelga primero. Shizuo se queda con el peso del teléfono presionando en su oreja y el río de memorias recorriendo su espina para hacerle compañía en su habitación de hotel mientras el sol comienza a hundirse hacia el horizonte afuera de su ventana. Asienta su teléfono sobre la mesa y se giro para acostarse en el sillón en lugar de encender las luces o ir a la cama; su cabeza está demasiado llena de revelaciones, sus pensamientos demasiado ocupados con la repentina epifania cargada en la familiaridad de esa despedida. _Hay_ una otra ocasión en que escuchó a Izaya sonar sincero, un otro punto cuando el ronroneo de la casual bufonería del otro cedió a la llana negrura de una emoción develada. Shizuo puede recordarlo ahora, el sonido de la voz del otro en la llamada telefónica había olvidado por completo por la adrenalina de la pelea que le siguió.

 Se pregunta ahora, si Izaya había dicho en serio ese _adios_ tan sinceramente como lo hizo en este.


	5. Decisión

Shizuo no averigua qué es lo que quiere.

Piensa en ello. Él pienso en ello toda la noche, con su teléfono inmóvil y en silencio junto a él y su cuarto de hotel nublandose con humo de cigarro mientras yace despierto en el sillón en lugar de irse a dormir en la cama como pretendía originalmente. Piensa en llamar a Izaya, piensa en escribirle a Celty, piensa en formar palabras para enmarcar el lío de reacciones conflictivas en su propia cabeza; pero pensarlo no lo lleva a la acción, y al final todo lo que logra hacer es fumar lo que queda de su cajetilla de cigarros mientras mira ausente el techo del hotel sobre su cabeza.

No puede decidir qué es lo que quiere de Izaya, ni siquiera puede decidir que busca de éste viaje en primer lugar. Se suponía que fueran vacaciones, como una forma de tomar algo de tiempo para sí mismo y ventilarse de su usual rutina y existir por su cuenta por un tiempo; pero esa meta está completamente perdida, arruinada por un vistazo accidental de un abrigo oscuro en una calle bulliciosa, y ahora la única pregunta que a Shizuo le queda por responder es si debería quedarse más tiempo o volver a casa en Ikebukuro al final de su estadía planeada. Ha estado aquí por casi una semana hasta ahora, lo cual es tanto tiempo como lo había planeado originalmente; quedarse más tiempo no va a dejarle encontrar la calma que esperaba conseguir originalmente, al menos no siempre y cuando se quede en ésta ciudad. Podría ir a algún otro lado -no hay nada atándolo a éste hotel en particular o ésta locación en particular, sería fácil tomarse una semana libre extra y moverse a un destino libre de la nostalgia no esperada- pero él duda de esa idea tanto como duda de la idea de volver directamente a Ikebukuro. Si dejara la ciudad él se siente seguro de que Izaya desaparecerá, se desvanecerá como humo para no dejar nada más que los remanentes de planes como huellas dactilares para decir dónde ha estado sin indicación de su futuro destino. El número de teléfono que llamó de ayer le era desconocido; por todo lo que Shizuo sabe él ya pudo haber cambiado de teléfono, podría estar fuera de su alcance incluso si Shizuo supiera que deseaba el contacto. Pero Shizuo no puede dejar de pensar en esa breve conversación en el cuarto de hotel de Izaya, no puede dejar de pensar en el limpio shock en todo el rostro de Izaya, la forma en que le hacía lucir humano y frágil incluso antes de que su acobardado pánico helara a Shizuo hasta el centro de su ser. Hay un aspecto desagradable en la idea de irse, una picazón al fondo de los pensamientos de Shizuo por la idea de darle la espalda a ésta inesperada oportunidad, y él jamás habría pensado que este fuera un encuentro que _buscara_ pero ahora que la oportunidad yace esperando, él _no está_ seguro de no quererla tampoco. Es un pensamiento inquietante incluso si hipotético, el concepto de hablar con Izaya en lugar de pelear con él; pero luego está el que ya han hecho eso, en la habitación de Izaya antes de su reacción inesperada y en el teléfono ayer, y toda la visión del mundo de Shizuo ya ha sido tan trastocada que no puede distinguir una forma completa con las piezas restantes en sus manos.

Sería bueno tener alguien con quien hablar. Shinra ofrecería conversaciones sencillas pero Shizuo sabe sin pensar en ello que su consejo es poco probable que llegue a dar algún tipo de ayuda real para la situación actual de Shizuo. Tom quizá sea útil, Celty definitivamente lo sería, pero Shizuo no puede empezar a averiguar cómo comenzar la conversación con ninguno de ellos: _Me encontré con Orihara Izaya en mis vacaciones y ya no estoy seguro de querer matarlo_ parece como una forma bastante abrupta de aterrizar una discusión que no está seguro de que ninguno quiera. Shizuo ha visto la forma en que ambos, Tom y Celty, esquivan el tema cuando él lo menciona, ha visto sus miradas evadir y desviarse siempre que tantean el peso del nombre de Izaya, y él no había pensado que valiera la pena explicarles que la ira que una vez le recorría a la sola idea de pensar en el otro hace mucho se había enfriado y desvanecido en sombrar de arrepentimiento, si bien medio formado e indefinido. Él pensaba que estaba bien, no vio ningún problema con dejar que los prejuicios se quedaran; pero también él nunca esperó realmente ver de nuevo a Izaya, y ciertamente no fuera de los límites de la ciudad que les había dado a ambos tanta estructura para su relación. Él es un intruso aquí, lo sabe, se ha metido a la vida y hogar de Izaya en lugar de ser de la otra forma, y encuentra la culpa de ello arrastrándose bajo su piel como un picor desconocido.

Le toma más tiempo del que debería pensar en Kadota. Shizuo rara vez confía en el otro hombre incluso cuando tiene problemas en su mente; es mucho más probable que sea Tom por razones de conveniencia, o Celty si el tema es más pesado como para molestar a Tom. Pero cuando la lista de personas que de alguna forma son amigos de ambos, Shizuo e Izaya, es corta, en algún momento a tempranas horas de la mañana siguiente Shizuo despierta aturdido del sueño ligero en que se adentró en el sillón es con la idea de Kadota traida a su cabeza. Se yergue para levantarse y toma su teléfono sin pensarlo, y debería mandar un texto en consideración de la hora pero en su lugar él presiona _Llamar_ y está en medio del patrón del tono antes de darse cuenta de su error. Shizuo mira ceñudo hacia el gris antes del amanecer, pasando por sus ventanas abiertas, considera colgar y redactar un texto después de todo; pero entonces la línea hace clic al entrar en actividad, y la voz de Kadota dice —¿Hola? —con no más del usual peso de su tono al otro lado.

—Kadota —dice Shizuo, su saludo simple y sin pensarlo. —Creo que necesito un consejo.

—¿Oh? —hay sonido de movimientos al otro lado de la línea, voces casi lo suficiente cercanas para que Shizuo las identifique. —Está bien. Claro.

—Tú sabes que estoy de vacaciones —dice Shizuo, y Kadota hace un sonido mudo de afirmación. —Vi a Orihara Izaya aquí hace dos días.

Hay una pausa, un momento de completo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Luego: —Aguarda —y Kadota se aparta del teléfono para decir algo demasiado lejano para que Shizuo lo distinga claramente. Hay un murmullo de conversación, un breve diálogo entre Kadota quien quiera que esté con él; y luego —Muy bien —junto al teléfono de nuevo mientras el ruido de fondo se corta abruptamente. —Estoy escuchando.

—Vi a Izaya —repite Shizuo, tanto para plantarse en la realidad como para reiniciar el orden de cualquier historia que estuviese por contar. —En la calle. Él no me vio pero yo lo vi a él; seguía usando esa chaqueta, así es como lo reconocí. Cuando volví a mi cuarto de hotel logré ponerme en contacto con él en línea y me dio su dirección de hotel.

—Woah —dice Kadota —¿Él sólo te lo dio?

—Sí —dice Shizuo. —Aunque no creo que él supiera que era yo. Él sólo pensaba que era alguien de Ikebukuro hasta que fui a verlo. —Kadota respira hondo, la sorpresa es audible en su voz, pero no dice nada, y tras un momento Shizuo continua. —Fue extraño. —esa es una subestimación, no hace nada para abarcar con la crisis ocurriendo en el interior de la cabeza de Shizuo, pero es un inicio, al menos, le da algo de donde partir. —Él está en silla de ruedas. Me tenía _miedo_.

Kadota deja salir el aliento, arrastrando el peso del aire en su suspiro. —Wow.

—Sí —Shizuo se inclina sobre sus rodillas y levanta la mano libre para pasarla entre su cabello. —No sé que hacer.

—Mmh —Kadota suena pensativo, como si estuviera repasando el problema en su cabeza; Shizuo deja que el silencio es extienda entre ellos, deja que Kadota procese el peso de la historia que le contó. —¿Quieres volver a Ikebukuro?

—No —admite Shizuo, aliviado al menos por la respuesta inmediata que tiene para ésta pregunta. —No sin hacer... Algo. —cierra los ojos, haciendo muecas ausentes en la tenue iluminación gris de su habitación. —Se alteró mucho cuando me acerqué a él. Como si pensara que iba a golpearlo o algo.

—Tiene sentido —le recuerda Kadota. —Así es como siempre fueron entre ustedes.

—Eso era diferente —gruñe Shizuo. —Eso era _antes_. No voy a golpearlo ahora sin razón.

—No sé si él sabe eso —señala Kadota. —Casi lo mataste la última vez ¿no es así?

La piel de Shizuo se hiela, un escalofrío le recorre ante la muy vívida memoria: los huesos de Izaya rindiendose a sus nudillos, su boca roja con sangre y una aún maliciosa sonrisa en ella, la voz de Izaya diciéndole _Hazlo, monstruo_ como si fuera algún tipo de desafío, como si su muerte fuera sólo el último acto de alguna gran tragedia. Él no puede responder pero Kadota no espera una respuesta; su pausa es sólo una pensativa, como si estuviese formulando los detalles de su discurso mientras continua. —¿Crees que él quiera volver a verte?

—No lo sé —admite Shizuo. —Ayer me dijo que me fuera, pero después me llamó en la tarde para preguntarme qué quería.

—Ah —dice Kadota. —¿Y qué quieres?

—No lo sé —vuelve a decir Shizuo, sintiendo las palabras raspar en su garganta y tensar los principios de un dolor de cabeza en sus sienes. —Yo quiero... — _Que las cosas hayan sido diferentes. Que él sea como era. No sentirme un monstruo._ —No lo sé.

—Sí —dice Kadota, tan calmado como si Shizuo hubiese dicho algo con algo de sustancia real. —Entiendo.

—Sí... —suspira Shizuo, dejando que el sonido pase pensado en su garganta; para cuando sus pulmones están vacíos una parte del estrés en sus sienes se ha calmado, parte de la presion en el interior de su pecho se ha aflojado. —Gracias, Kadota —dice, y es sincero. —Es bueno tener a alguien con quién hablar.

—Seguro —contesta Kadota. —Buenas suerte. Espero que resulte bien.

—Yo también —dice Shizuo, y deja eso como despedida cuando cuelga la llamada. Su cuarto de hotel está un poco más brillante, el cielo afuera resplandece con el precursor del alba; si lo mira él puede ver los inicios de rosa en el horizonte, puede distinguir los primeros rastros de color haciendo su camino en anticipación del amanecer. Se pone de pie si entiendo cada articulación de su cuerpo doler con el movimiento por las muy pocas horas de sueño mientras va a pararse junto a la ventana y ver la luz extenderse en el cielo; es bonito de ver y placentero de observar, como si todas sus preocupaciones personales fueran tenues y distantes y sin importancia ante la simple belleza del sol emergiendo detrás de la noche oscura. Shizuo se queda en la ventana por minutos, observando la luz brillar más conforme el sol se acerca más al horizonte, y justo cuando el alba rompe en la cegadora luz diurna es que su teléfono zumba audible en el sillón donde lo dejó. Shizuo se aleja de la ventana, reajustando sus ojos de la luz solar mientras avanza en la muy iluminada habitación para recoger su teléfono. No hay nombre para el número en la pantalla, ninguna indicación de que sea alguno de su puñado de contactos; pero él casi reconoce el número de ayer, o quizá sólo sea otro de esos inexplicables presentimientos que le empujan a presionar en boton de aceptar la llamada, que fluye electricidad por su espina incluso antes de poner la bocina en su oreja. 

—Shizu-chan —Izaya suena exhausto, su voz resonaba sobre las sílabas del apodo de Shizuo como si fueran cristal roto desgarrando su garganta desangrando en los sonidos, pero no hay trémulo en su tono; él suena seguro, estable, más seguro de sí mismo que lo Shizuo le ha oído sonar en años excepto por memorias fragmentadas. —Deberíamos reunirnos.

Shizuo no sabe lo que quiere. Toda una noche de contemplación no le ayudó para nada, y su conversación con Kadota calmó su mente pero no hizo nada para aclarar sus pensamientos. No tiene base para sus propias acciones, ni decisión en su propia mente en el cual centrarse; pero hubo una vez no hace una semana cuando habría hecho lo opuesto a lo que Izaya pidiera tan sólo por llevarle la contraria

—Sí —acepta. —Está bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personalmente me ha gustado que la autora eligiera a Kadota y a no Tom, Celty o Shinra por quienes acudiera Shizuo a buscar consejo. Creo que Dotacchin tiene un pensamiento muy maduro e imparcial y es quien mejor podría aconsejar a Shizuo en ésta situación. ¿O ustedes que opinan?


	6. Narración

Izaya está esperando en la cafetería cuando Shizuo llega.

No es que Shizuo llegue tarde. Él salió de su hotel con bastante tiempo, incluso llegó lo bastante temprano para darle la vuelta a la cuadra en un fútil esfuerzo de sacarse lo peor de los nervios hormigueando una tensión incómoda en toda su espina. Pero para cuando el tiempo de entró, Izaya ya estaba ahí, sentado a la mesa más lejana de la puerta y más cercana a la ventana y mirando hacia el cristal a la calle debajo en lugar de a Shizuo. Sigue en su silla de ruedas, con sus piernas cruzadas en esa forma que hace que la silla parezca una pretensión, pero el familiar angulo de su sonrisa estaba ausente incluso mientras miraba abajo al movimiento en la calle. Toda su expresión está más relajada de lo que Shizuo jamás le haya visto, entre la entre las burla sonriente en Ikebukuro y el pánico paralizante que ha visto aquí; Izaya luce pensativo, como si estuviese dando vueltas sobre los pensamientos en su propia cabeza y por una vez no le gusta completamente lo que ve.

Shizuo sólo le observa por un momento. No es su intención; no es una decisión conciente. Es sólo que él llega pasa por la puerta de la cafetería y ve a Izaya lucir tan extrañamente relajado junto a la ventana, y sus pies lo detienen en donde está a varios pasos de la barra del mostrador y apenas cruzando la puerta, y quieto como si fuera alguna nueva adición a la decoración en lugar de una persona real.

Los nervios en toda su espina crepitaban en electricidad activa, chisporroteando a través de su piel en nerviosismo, incontroladas olas de calor y frío alternadamente, y Shizuo no puede decir si es excitación o miedo lo que está cayendo su gravedad debajo de él. No responde a la pregunta desde el mostrador al frente, apenas oye la repetida interrogación incluso mientras se hace más fuerte con creciente preocupación, pero el sonido atrae miradas, captando la atención de mirones sin importancia, y entonces Izaya gira su cabeza para mirar al frente y ve a Shizuo mirandole.

No luce tan sorprendido como estaba en su cuarto de hotel. Esas son las buenas noticias, que apenas hay una nota de sorpresa que se quita de sus rasgos antes de que su expresión caiga en la calmada compostura que es al menos fácil de mirar incluso si Shizuo sabe que es una fachada. Pero sus hombros están tensos, su mano salía al brazo de su silla, e incluso desde el otro lado del salón Shizuo puede ver la forma en que los dedos de Izaya aprietan el soporte, puede ver como trabaja su garganta al tragar como si se preparara para un ataque imprevisto. Shizuo ha visto a la gente mirarle así antes -es la forma en que los extraños en Ikebukuro a veces se encojen de miedo por él, la forma en que sus compañeros de clase solían retroceder temerosos cuando él llegaba dando vuelta por la esquina de un pasillo- pero él nunca lo vio de Izaya, incluso cuando él entonaba su nombre con la promesa de violencia por venir, como una advertencia para el daño que será infligido.

Duele más de lo que espera. No s da cuenta que está frunciendo el ceño, no se da cuenta que se ha decidido a moverse hasta que está a medio camino hacia la mesa de Izaya. Izaya no sigue mirandole; voltea a otro lado cuando Shizuo se acerca, ladeando la cabeza como si para ver por la ventana aún con el estrés en sus hombros y sonido estable de sus dedos que no cesan. Shizuo está seguro sin ver su rostro que Izaya no está viendo nada frente a él, que toda la atención del otro está centrada en su arrastre de los zapatos de Shizuo contra el piso mientras se acerca. Shizuo puede ver los hombros de Izaya hundirse bajo el peso de su chaqueta, puede observar el ángulo de su muñeca tensarse en creciente pánico conforme el otro se aproxima, y él apenas está abriendo la boca para decir algo -un grito o un saludo o algo completamente diferente. Shizuo no tiene idea de que vaya a salir de su boca- cuando Izaya habla en su lugar, fuerte y lo suficiente claro para ser escuchado incluso sin voltear su cabeza para encarar a Shizuo.

—¿No vas a traer algo para tomar? —ladea la cabeza, a medio ángulo hacia Shizuo, pero no levanta la vista; en su lugar se estira para tomar la taza frente a él, extendiéndose hacia el blanco suave d la cerámica que Shizuo ni siquiera había visto hasta que los dedos de Izaya la tocaron. Aún está lo suficiente caliente para que Shizuo vea el vapor levantarse de la superficie de lo que parece café; su atención es atrapada por los hilillos de vapor en la oscura superficie por un momento, para cuando la ola del movimiento de Izaya llega al borde de la taza, y para momento en que vuelve a ver el rostro del otro Izaya está observandolo, su boca una línea plana y sus ojos oscuros bajo el flequillo de su cabello sobre su cara.

—Oh —dice Shizuo, —eso creo. —se aparta de la mirada de Izaya, si entiendo su piel hormiguear con los principios de la adrenalina al darle la espalda al otro; pero no hay ningún ataque por venir, ni físico ni verbal, y cuando Shizuo mira atrás mientras se acerca al mostrador del frente Izaya ha vuelto a su taza y está observando el líquido en lugar de ver a Shizuo alejarse.

Shizuo espera su bebida en lugar de volver a la mesa. Es una buena excusa para mantener su distancia, y le fa unos minutos para mirar ausente a la pared y tratar poner bajo control la adrenalina en sus venas. Está seguro de que puede sentir la mirada de Izaya sobre sus hombros y siguiendo el contorno de su nuca como el tacto; pero cuando mira atrás el otro sigue mirando por la ventana, el único cambio en su posición es que el agarre en l brazo de su silla se ha relajado. Shizuo vuelve a mirar el mostrador cuando su chocolate caliente valiente está listo, ofrece un educado "Gracias" cuando acepta el vaso de papel, entonces está dando la vuelta cruzar la cafetería de vuelta a la mesa de Izaya. Izaya no se voltea cuando se acerca, no aparta la vista de la ventana hasta que Shizuo arrastra su silla al otro lado de la mesa para sentarse, e incluso entonces es sólo un vistazo al vaso en las manos de Shizuo antes de volver a ver el suyo.

Hay silencio por un momento. Shizuo observa a Izaya, e Izaya observa su bebida, y quizá no tenga ese tenso agarre en el brazo de su silla de ruedas pero sud hombros apenas están más relajados de lo que estaban; Shizuo puede verlos encorvados moviéndolo hacia adelante, puede ver el leve temblor en las muñecas de Izaya traicionando el intento de calma casual que está haciendo. Los hombros de Shizuo se ponen tensos, incómodo con la situación que se está convirtiendo en estrés en su columna, y al final él apenas soporta un minuto de silencio antes de decir —¿Qué quieres, Izaya-kun? — con más brusquedad en las palabras de lo que pretendía.

Se siente mal al instante. La quijada de Izaya está tensa en el sonido, sus dedos aprietan su taza en una pequeña señal del estrés al ruido; pero _"Lo siento"_ no sale fácil con Izaya frente a él, y Shizuo no puede decidir si la culpa está ganando sobre las familiares líneas de irritación, y mientras él sigue estancado en la indecisión Izaya comienza a hablar.

—Te debo una disculpa —dice, aún apuntando las palabras a su café; y luego hace una mueca, y mueve sus piernas, y levanta su mentón lo suficiente para que pueda subir sus ojos y ver a Shizuo a los suyos. Se ve dolido, agonizado, como si todo el estrés de sus hombros estuviese atando su muy rápida lengua al silencio por primera vez que Shizuo haya visto; su boca se tuerce en una mueca en lugar de apegarse a la sonrisa ladina con la Shizuo está mucho más familiarizado.

Shizuo frunce el ceño. —Ya dijiste eso. En el teléfono.

La boca de Izaya se tuerce. —Sí —dice, con algo de su viejo tono de burla superpuesto bajo su voz. —Tu memoria es tan superior como siempre, Shizu-chan. —su mirada se desvía de nuevo, aterrizando justo en el agarre de Shizuo sobre su taza; Shizuo puede verle tragar visiblemente, puede ver el disgusto en la expresión de Izaya titubear a algo más, algo que frunce su frente y saca su aliento con estrés en su pecho. —Pero no he terminado.

—Oh —considera Shizuo por un momento. —Okay —su mente salta a ese inquietante miedo en los hombros de Izaya en su primer encuentro, pasa por el desesperado tono del _Por favor, vete_ en una voz pateada de vuelta a la infancia por un terror crudo. La memoria le obliga recuerdo hace que haga una mueca y le pica otra ola de misteriosa culpa por su columna cuando se aclara la garganta. —En tu cuarto de hotel, yo...

—Eso no —dice Izaya, agudo y tan veloz que las palabras de Shizuo se quedan en silencio como si hubiesen sido cortadas. Izaya se aferra a su taza ahora, sus dedos se tensan tanto en sus costados que Shizuo puede ver la superficie del líquido temblar bajo su agarre, y está mirando el café en lugar de a Shizuo; su quijada está rígida, su rostro pálido. Parece como si temblara, como si estuviese teniendo problemas para respirar; por un momento él cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza más cerca a su pecho de modo que Shizuo ni siquiera puede ver el oscuro de sus pestañas.

Shizuo no se mueve. Se siente completamente ala deriva, perdido en ésta interacción con ésta persona que se parece tanto a su archinémesis pero actúa tan diferente; parte de él quiere irse, parte de él quiere quedarse, parte de él quiere gritar su frustración por la completa confusión que Izaya está causando en su cabeza. Incluso hay una parte -una pequeñísima- apenas un parpadeo frente al resto- que quiere ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo, que quiere cerrar la distancia de la mesa y rozar un gentil contacto sobre la tensión en la muñeca de Izaya. Pero Izaya luce como una bobina fuertemente apretada, y Shizuo no sabe si su tacto vaya a calmar la tensión o si la lleve más allá del punto de quiebre, así que no se mueve, y no habla; sólo se sienta perfectamente quieto al otro lado de la mesa y mira a Izaya hacer muecas a través de una bocanada de estresadas inhalaciones sobre su taza de café sin tocar.

Shizuo no sabe cuánto tiempo le toma a Izaya relajarse. Se siente como una hora; de hecho probablemente sean sólo unos minutos, si acaso minutos largos y tensos por la incertidumbre e incomodidad. Pero finalmente Izaya se estremece en una exhalación y calma su agarre en la taza entre sus palmas, y abre los ojos. Por un momento él está observando la mesa, viendo a sus dedos moverse contra la taza; entonces endereza sus hombros y se recarga en su silla a la vez, dejando que sus manos caigan en los posa brazos en lo que sería una decente aproximación de casual despreocupación si Shizuo no le hubiese estado viendo por los ultimos diez minutos.

—Cometí un error —dice, casi a la ligera. Su boca está un poco más relajada, casi está curveandose en una sonrisa, pero sus ojos siguen oscuros. Con la luz de la ventana en su cara Shizuo puede ver el peso del insomnio impreso bajo sus pestañas, puede ver las sombras oscuras que explica la llamada temprano en la mañana mejor de lo a las palabras harían —En Ikebukuro —mueve sus piernas, descruzandolas y recruzandolas en la dirección opuesta; el movimiento le hace lucir casual, como si la silla de rudas fuera más un trono que una necesidad —, siempre te llamé un monstruo.

Los ojos de Shizuo se entrecierran con incertidumbre, confusión se imprime en una mueca de sus labios —Sí...

—No lo eres —dice Izaya, simple, directo, su mirada aún completamente fija en el rostro de Shizuo. Él está sonriendo ahora, sus labios se arquean en una expresión que sólo tiembla un poquito. —Tú eres tan humano como cualquiera, Shizu-chan. Debí haberlo reconocido desde el principio.

Shizuo le mira desde la mesa. La taza en sus palmas se van a calentar más con el líquido dentro; está demasiado caliente para su confort, llegando al limite del ardor, pero él no se aparta. Izaya sigue sonriendo. —¿Qué?

—Tú eres humano también. —Izaya se acerca más a la mesa y lleva la taza entre sus manos de modo que pueda llevarla a sus labios y tragar un gran trago. —Es por eso que perdí nuestra última pelea. Te estaba tratando como un monstruo. —otro trago de café; Shizuo puede ver la garganta de Izaya moverse al tragar antes de devolver cuidadosamente la taza a su platillo. —No estaba esperando verte aquí pero me alegra que lo hicieras. Es una oportunidad para que reconozca los errores que cometí en el pasado y me disculpe por ellos.

Shizuo siente como si perdiera la capacidad de comprender el lenguaje hablado. Puede ver a Izaya sentado frente a él, puede oír e incluso darle algún tipo de significado a las palabras; pero no tienen ninguna sentido, no ofrecen más lógica que la que Shizuo ha sido capaz de dar a este nuevo y diferente Izaya sentado frente a él como si alguna vez en todos esos años en que se han conocido hallan tenido una conversación casual en el café.

—¿Qué? —dice al final, tratando de encontrar algún tidpo de estructura para su discurso mientras habla. Las palabras hacen un eco extraño en sus oídos, salen raras y distorsionadas hasta que no reconoce su propia voz al sonido. —¿Sólo vas a decir que _lo sientes_? —suelta una risotada, siente su boca retorcerse en una incrédula sonrisa. —¿Y se supone que yo te _crea?_

—No importa si me crees o no —dice Izaya, y ésta vez cuando levanta su mirada de su taza es sus ojos son estables, su boca plana con determinación. —Aceptaré lo que sea que decidas hacer. —su boca vuelve a retorcerse, cambiando a una sonrisa ladina lo suficiente brillante para que por el más breve momento Shizuo pueda reconocer a Izaya como era bajo las extrañas sombras del Izaya como es. Se remueve en su silla de nuevo, acomodando una pierna levantada para cruzarla sobre la otra en la dirección opuesta. — _Eres_ humano después de todo.

Shizuo frunce el ceño. Su piel cosquillea con leve estrés, sus dedos se tensan y relajan a un costado de su taza. La forma del papel cede a su agarre, el líquido dentro se levanta peligrosamente cerca del borde del contenedor, pero él no lo mira; en lugar baja la vista, al casual angulo de las piernas de Izaya, la elegante línea que hacen sobre la estructura de la infamiliar silla de ruedas.

—¿Por qué usas silla de ruedas? —escupe sin pensarlo, sin siquiera hacer un intento por modular su voz en cortesía. —¿Puedes mover tus piernas, o no?

—Ah —dice Izaya, y Shizuo vuelve a subir la vista para ver la sonrisa del otro vacilar, para ver el tono de diversión en su voz torcerse a algo agudo y frágil por sólo un momento. —Eso es una historia más larga. —se recarga más sobre la mesa y levanta su taza hacia su boca de nuevo. —Temo que si quieres más detalles de mi vida personal tendremos que agendar otra reunión. Tengo otra cita esperandome.

La intención es de rechazo. Shizuo no necesita pensar más allá de la voz de Izaya para captar la implicación de las palabras más de lo que debe pensar antes de abrir la boca para su respuesta. —Bien.

La mirada de Izaya se sobresalta, su sonrisa se desvanece con sorpresa cuando ve a Shizuo al otro lado de la mesa. —¿Qué?

—Bien. —Shizuo se recarga en su silla y fija su mirada en Izaya sin apartarla. —Volvamonos a encontrar.

Izaya le mira fijamente. —¿No vas a volver a Ikebukuro?

—Yo —dice Izaya. Entonces cierra la boca, frunce el ceño un momento, mira a su taza abajo. Shizuo pues rever su boca apretada, puede ver su frente ceñirse; pero luego: —Bien. —como si fuera una admisión, mientras Izaya se recarga en su silla y descruza sus piernas y busca los controles con una mano. —Misma hora, mismo lugar.

—Muy bien —dice Shizuo. —Estaré aquí.

La boca de Izaya se arquea en una sonrisa. —Disfruta tus vacaciones —ofrece, y luego mira a otro lado, dirigiendo el ancho de la silla hacia la puerta con la misma facilidad natural que Shizuo le vio en la multitud ese primer día. Shizuo no Sr levanta para seguirlo; se queda donde está y ve a Izaya maniobrar alrededor de los demás ocupantes de la cafetería y salir por la puerta hasta estar fuera de su vista. Izaya no mira atrás y Shizuo no le llama; sólo observa hasta que no puede ver más, y luego unos minutos después, de modo que para cuando mira por la ventana a la calle no hay ninguna oportunidad de ver una conocida chaqueta sobre los hombros de uno de los peatones en la acera. Es sólo entonces que prueba el chocolate caliente, el líquido por fin lo suficiente frío para evitar quemarse al primer sorbo.

Incluso con la taza medio arrugada bajo sus dedos, aún sabe bien.


	7. Adrenalina

Shizuo es el primero en la cafetería al día siguiente. No aparece más temprano de lo que hizo el día anterior, pero ésta vez Izaya llega tarde. Luego de Shizuo haya recibido y empezara a tomar una taza de chocolate caliente igual al del día anterior. Izaya no viene a reunirse con él primero; en cambio da un asentimiento desde el otro lado del comedor, su boca arqueandose en una confiada sonrisa que no tiene tiempo de llegar a sus ojos, y luego se mueve al mostrador para pedir su orden. Tampoco espera a que su bebida salga; tan pronto como paga se da la vuelta para navegar hacia la mesa en la que Shizuo está situado, la misma que Izaya eligió el día anterior.

—Pudiste haber elegido una más cerca de la puerta —comenta Izaya cuando está al alcance del oído. Se recarga en el brazo de su silla mientras se mueve hacia adelante, adoptando una postura elegante contra el respaldo; luce más calmado que el día anterior, un poco más descansado. Algunas de las líneas del cansancio se han borrado de su cara, el estrés del insomnio es mucho menos notable, e incluso mientras se acerca a la orilla de la mesa y levanta el mentón para encontrar su mirada con la de Shizuo no hay indicación de la extraña adrenalina que Shizuo pudo ver vibrando a través de él durante toda su conversación de ayer. Se ve calmado, compuesto, levemente divertido por la presencia de Shizuo en una forma que es intensa y sorprendentemente reminiscente a Ikebukuro, y Shizuo puede sentir una mueca formarse en sus labios en respuesta, puede sentir el familiar roce de irritación en sus venas como si los dos años se diluyeran bajo el peso de la confiada sonrisa de Izaya.

—Ésta es la que elegiste ayer —dice, escuchando su voz caer en sus inicios de un gruñido al fondo de su garganta. —Si tiene un problema con eso-

—No —dice Izaya, conrtando las palabras de Shizuo antes de que tenga la oportunidad de terminar de formarlas. —Aquí está bien. —aparta la mirada, girando la cabeza para ver de vuelta al mostrador al frente de modo que todo lo que Shizuo puede ver de su rostro es el perfil, el manchón oscuro de sus pestañas cuando parpadea y la tensión en su cuello en los bajos del cuellos de su camisa. El estrés del angulo lleva la atención de Shizuo a la garganta de Izaya, llama su atención al ritmo del pulso de Izaya bajo su piel, y se detiene contra el fatuo y agitado movimiento, el patrón mucho más rápido de lo que debería ser por el ejercicio mínimo de llegar a la cafetería. Shizuo echa un vistazo de vuelta a la expresión de Izaya, al casual ángulo de sus muñecas, pero no hay indicios de tensión en su rostro ni sus manos, tan solo esa absoluta compostura tan pulida como la actuación en un escenario.

—Ahí vienen —dice Izaya, las palabras claramente destinadas para él más que para Shizuo. Shizuo levanta la vista otra vez, dejando el escrutinio que le está dando a la deliberada y relajada calma en los dedos de Izaya sobre su regazo, para ver a uno de los empleados emerger detrás del mostrador con una taza y un platillo balanceados entre sus manos. Navega por el espacio hasta su mesa sin dudarlo, casi sin mirar alrededor, antes de colocar la bebida contra el borde de la mesa con una reverencia y un cortés "Señor" dirigido vagamente hacia Izaya.

—Gracias —entona Izaya, su voz se adentra en una gama dulce y azucarada que casi hace olvidar la falta de sinceridad en los oídos de Shizuo. Él sonríe al empleado mientras el otro se endereza y se estira para apoyar sus dedos contra el borde del platillo. —Lo aprecio —. El empleado le devuelve la sonrisa y asiente con un gesto de reconocimiento, y luego se va, regresa al mostrador y los deja con sus bebidas impares.

Shizuo frunce el ceño frente a la taza de café. —¿Cómo hiciste que te lo trajeran?

—Lo _pedí_. —Izaya no está mirando a Shizuo; en su lugar él está observando su bebida mientras la hala más hacía él, el corte de su sonrisa dirigido al borde de la taza en lugar de frente a la mes al otro. —Las personas están muy dispuestas a ahorrarme una inconveniencia si les hago saber cómo pueden ayudar.

El ceño de Shizuo se profundiza. —¿Es eso entonces? —Izaya levanta la vista de su taza sin alzar la cabeza, sus ojos parpadean oscuros en la sombra de su cabello. —La silla de ruedas. ¿Es sólo para hacer que la gente sienta pena por ti?

La expresión de Izaya se oscurece por un momento, su confiada sonrisa colapsa en una mueca por el espacio de un instante. Por un respiro de tiempo la inclinación al frente de sus hombros se vuelve un encorvamiento, el peso de su codo contra la mesa se vuelve Izaya levanta la vista de su taza sin levantar la barbilla, sus ojos parpadean oscuros en la sombra de su cabello. "La silla de ruedas. ¿Es solo para hacer que la gente sienta pena por ti?

La expresión de Izaya se oscurece por un momento, su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca por el latido de un corazón. Por un respiro del tiempo, la inclinación hacia adelante de sus hombros se convierte en una corazonada, el peso de su codo contra la mesa se convierte en una tensión; es como si las palabras de Shizuo fueran una carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros y barrieran a un lado la fachada de calma que tenía cuando entró. Es sorprendente ver cómo se desmorona tan rápido, ver la compostura del otro ceder tan inmediatamente cuando antes Shizuo no podía quebrarla sin importar cuánto lo intentara, y la ola de culpa que viene de verla es tan incómoda como la visión misma, incluso si esa emoción en particular se ha vuelto desagradable y familiar en los últimos días.

—No —dice Izaya, y vuelve a mirar el café en su taza. Hay una cuchara junto a la taza en la orilla del platillo; la roma y remueve en el café aún cuando no ha agregado ni azúcar ni crema que Shizuo haya visto. —No estoy tan desesperado por simpatía, Shizu-chan.

Shizuo hace una mueca por sobre la cabeza gacha de Izaya. —¿Qué hay mal contigo entonces? —no es hasta que Izaya suelta una carcajada que Shizuo siquiera considera el peso extra de sus palabras, que escucha la aplicabilidad no declarada de ellas para más que sólo el estado físico del otro; pero Izaya se mueve antes de que pueda aclararse, dejando su cuchara caer al borde de su taza mientras se recarga en su silla y levanta su cabeza para ver de nuevo a Shizuo directamente a los ojos.

—Duele caminar —dice, con más simpleza de la que Shizuo esperaba. —Probablemente podría para una distancia corta si tuviera que, —su boca se arquea en la esquina, torciendose en una sonrisa ladina en algo en el espacio de su propia mente. —si mi vida estuviera en peligro o algo así. Pero es... Desagradable.

Hay un peso en sus palabras, una resonancia debajo de ellas que hace la elección del adjetivo una obvia subestimación. Shizuo no lo comenta; aún sigue ceñudo frente a la mesa,todavía de dar suficiente tracción y sacarle sentido al tema.

—¿Cómo —empieza, luego se detiene, su ceño se profundiza. —¿Qué sucedió?

Las cejas de Izaya se levantan, su sonrisa colapsa en una risa aguda como si la hubieran sobresaltado. —¿Qué _pasó?_ —repite, con incredulidad cruda y áspera en el fondo de su garganta —¿No lo recuerdas, Shizu-chan? Fue cosa tuya en primer lugar.

Shizuo se apartó de la orilla de la mesa. —Yo no te lastime las piernas —insiste. —Fueron tus brazos los que... —su mano libre se enrosca en un puño, sus uñas se clavan con fuerza en su palma al recuerdo: la sensación de huesos partiendo se como cristal bajo el impacto de sus nudillos, el _crujir_ de un cuerpo que no es suyo hundiendose por la presión del golpe.

Puede oír la respiración de Izaya, puede oirlo arrastrandose desde el fondo de la garganta del otro. —Sí —dice, suena tan estresado que Shizuo sale de su distracción en un pestañeo y re enfoca su visión en el rostro al frente. Izaya mira fijamente sus manos, su quijada tensa y sus hombros encorvados como si se estuviera preparando para un golpe; se ve más pálido que hace un momento, como si la sangre se hubiese drenado de su cara junto con la fuerza en su voz. Shizuo puede verlo lamerse los labios en un intento por obtener más humedad de la que tienen actualmente. —Sí, me destrozaste los brazos. No te preocupes, lo _recuerdo_ claramente.

Shizuo mira a Izaya, al ángulo de sus hombros, a sus ojos oscuros observando los dedos de Shizuo, a la tensión en sus manos sobre la orilla de la mesa. Entonces Shizuo relaja sus puños, desdoblando sus dedos del peso de su agarre sin dejar de ver la cara del otro. Puede ver la respiración de Izaya cuando su mano cede a la relajación, y ver la forma en que la tensión en sus hombros decae con alivio. Su columna cosquillea con auto consciencia incluso antes de que Izaya levante la vista lejos de su mano para ver a Shizuo en su lugar, para fijarse en él con una mirada tan oscura que Shizuo ni siquiera puede trazar una lectura de la emoción tras esos ojos.

—Fue antes de eso —dice Izaya, su boca manteniendo un plano enfoque sin retorcerla en disgusto o una sonrisa cínica. Sus ojos lucen casi negros a la sombra de su cabello; Shizuo no está seguro de si Izaya siquiera le está mirando en éste momento. —Cuando me golpeaste hacía ese edificio de oficinas. —parpadea, sus ojos llegan a enfocarse en Shizuo por un momento; su boca sigue plana. —Recuerdas _eso_ , al menos, ¿cierto?

Shizuo recuerda. Es borroso, los detalles perdidos en el ardor de la adrenalina en él y los años siguientes, pero puede recordar el viento en su cabello, recuerda el sonido del cristal rompiendose y la sensación del metal torciendose y arrugandose bajo su agarre, el impacto del peso en sus manos golpeando la muy frágil resistencia del cuerpo del otro. La memoria le saca una mueca con el retrospectivo horror que nunca sintió el ese momento e Izaya suelta un sonido que no es ni una risa ni tampoco una exhalación.

—Sí —dice, por toda palabra, como si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta para confirmar la memoria.

—Esa fue la peor parte, de hecho. Mis brazos sanaron después de todo. —levanta las manos de la mesa, agitando los dedos dramáticamente como si para probar un punto antes de dejarlas caer de vuelta a los brazos de la silla. —Mis piernas no.

—Pero —Shizuo no sabe que quiere decir. Lo tiene palabras para esa culpa amarga al fondo de su lengua, no sabe como enmarcar las palabras para una disculpa que ni siquiera está seguro que sienta en serio, aún. Pasó meses pensando que era un asesino, pensando que tenía la carga de la vida de Izaya en su consciencia; esto de alguna forma casi es peor, ver la vida de Izaya continuando pero alterada por la influencia de Shizuo, ver cada momento de su día tocado por el impacto de las acciones pasadas de Shizuo. para ver cada momento de su día conmovido por el impacto de las acciones pasadas de Shizuo. Sus pensamientos se tambalean, retrocediendo desde el fondo de la responsabilidad; es demasiado, es demasiado pesado, y es peor cuando no está seguro de poder encontrar en él el arrepentimiento de lo que hizo. Puede recordar los brazos de Izaya bajo sus nudillos, puede recordar la pesadez de la boca del otro en un intento de sonreír mientras se recargaba en el soporte de un poste, mientras abría la boca para jadear _Hazlo-_

—Espera —dice Shizuo, y parpadea, y la memoria se disuelve como si nunca estuvo ahí, y le deja con Izaya sentado al otro lado de la mesa frente a él y levantando el peso de una taza de café hacia sus labios. Sus ojos oscuros se encuentran con los de Shizuo al otro lado de la mesa, pero Izaya no detiene su movimiento; en lugar de eso da un trago a su café, con cuidado al principio y luego dando un trago más grande. Shizuo frunce el ceño, estirandose hacia la línea del tiempo de sus muy claras memorias, alineandolas una y otra vez hasta que pueda estar seguro de su orden. —Pero tú estabas caminando después de eso. Estabas _corriendo_ , antes...

—Ah —Izaya respira hondo, y mira hacia su taza de café. Cuando se mueve para situarla de vuelta a su platillo lo hace tan cuidadosa y delicadamente con si estuviese en peligro de derramarlo. Shizuo puede ver el ínfimo temblor en las yemas de sus dedos cuando suelta la taza, antes de poner las palmas hacia abajo por estabilidad sobre la mesa. —Sí —se aclara la garganta deliberadamente; es un sonido extraño, ya que cuando nunca le ha oído más que dudar menos de un instante en su discurso. —Yo mismo no recuerdo eso particularmente bien. —sus dedos aprietan la mesa, sus nudillos se vuelven blancos con alguna tensión inpronunciada, pero Shizuo no le interrumpe. —Aparentemente se trató de la adrenalina bajo presión la que me mantuvo moviéndome. Estaba más preocupado por su supervivencia que por el dolor físico. Me dijeron que eso hizo más daño que el resto de ello. —sus ojos se levantan, su mirada enfocada tras el peso de sus pestañas; cuando sonríe no hay calidez ahí, ni humor bajo la expresión ni para Shizuo ni para sí mismo tampoco. —Tú sabrás todo sobre ese tipo de cosas, ¿o no, Shizu-chan?

Shizuo no responde en voz alta. Sólo devolviendo la mirada a los oscurecidos ojos de Izaya, manteniendo el enfoque de la mirada del otro hasta que la sonrisa de Izaya se hace más amplia, hasta que agacha la cabeza para exhalar una risa sin humor hacia la oscura superficie del café en su taza.

Shizuo se pregunta si la espina de Izaya cosquillea con tanta adrenalina como la suya.


	8. Titubeo

El teléfono de Shizuo suena cuando está saliendo de la ducha.

Lo dejó en la mesa en medio de su cuarto de hotel, donde lo escuchará zumbando incluso si el tono está apagado como lo dejó en la tarde. El baño duró más de lo que esperaba, el calor del agua suficiente para soltar la tensión en sus hombros que no sabía que estaba ahí y limpiar la maraña de sus pensamientos dichosamente en blanco durante el tiempo que permaneció bajo la regadera. Él puede olvidarse de Izaya, puede olvidarse del peso del pasado y la confusión del presente y la incertidumbre del futuro; si cierra los ojos incluso puede pretender que está en su propio apartamento y que no hay nada más que la comodidad de la rutina esperandolo al otro lado de las puertas del baño. Es una ilusión atractiva, incluso si la construye sabiendo muy bien que es todo lo que es; para cuando se mueve de nuevo a la acción el baño está lleno de vapor, el aire es pesado y dificil de respirar como si formado de humo o despojado del oxígeno necesario las mantener los pensamientos de Shizuo claros. La idea es una incómoda, demasiado cercana a las memorias que han estado reproduciendose repetidamente en la mente de Shizuo desde que llegó a ver a Izaya en la calle hace tres días, y se apresura en el segundo medio de su baño, dejando su cabello humedo sobre la toalla alrededor de sus hombros cuando abre la puerta para ventilar el vapor con el frío aire acondicionado del resto de la habitación.

Su teléfono está vibrando cuando abre la puerta. Shizuo puede verlo desde el otro lado de la habitación, puede ver el destello de la brillante pantalla contra la tenue penumbra del anochecer; da un paso adelante pensando en revisar quien está llamando, pero justo cuando se mueve el teléfono se calla, la pantalla cambia para mostrar el mensaje de llamada perdida en lugar de una entrante. Shizuo hace una mueca por la oportunidad perdida, adentrándose más a la habitación mientras levanta la toalla para sacar la humedad de su cabello. No hay imagen asociada al número ni ningún nombre conocido para mostrar en la pantalla antes de que se desvanezca en negro por la inactividad; pero Shizuo tiene una suposición sobre la identidad del número tan pronto como ve el hilo números no familiares en la pantalla. Abre su historial de llamadas con una mano, navegando a través de los registros de días previos; está la llamada de ayer que tuvo con Kasuka, unos pocos minutos suficientes para ponerse al día con los sucesos de las vidas de cada uno y una levemente más larga discusión atada al _Tom-sempai_ para la conversación que tuvo Shizuo pidiéndole otra semana de vacaciones. Y antes de esa está la llamada con Kadota, y entre Tom y Kadota hay un muy breve llamada, de ni siquiera un minuto en la cuenta, asociada al mismo numero que acaba de resonar en el silencio. Shizuo se quita la toalla del cabello, arruga la suave tela en su mano, y entonces presiona el botón de _Llamar_ sobre el numero sin guardar, y levanta el teléfono hacia su oreja mientras resuena hacia Izaya.

Suena por un rato. Shizuo mira ceñudo a la oscuridad de su cuarto de hotel mientras escucha el zumbido electrónico junto a su oido; no pudo haberle tomado más de un minuto revisar su historial de llamadas y marcar, Izaya no pudo haberse rendido con lo que sea que quisiera tan rápidamente. Pero su teléfono suena, y suena, y cuando hay un clic, éste viene con una pausa tan larga que Shizuo se pregunta sino fue mandado al correo de voz sin ninguna notificación electrónica que suele venir con ello.

—¿Hola? —pregunta, o empieza a preguntar, pero Izaya habla por encima de él y dice: —Shizu-chan —tan quedamente como si Shizuo acabara de responder a su primer intento de llamarle en vez de devolverla. —Te desperté?

—No —dice Shizuo mirando de perfil al reloj junto a la cama. —Ni siquiera son las ocho. Me estaba bañando.

—Ah —dice Izaya, y cae tan en silencio que Shizuo ni siquiera puede oír el sonido de su respiración. Shizuo espera por un momento, dejando que el silencio se extienda tanto como su ceño se profundiza, y finalmente gruñe —¿Qué querías? —sobre el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

Shizuo puede oír a Izaya tomar aire como si se estuviese calmando. —¿Qué?

—Tú me llamaste —dice Shizuo, frunciendo el ceño como si Izaya pudiese ver la expresión en su rostro. —¿Qué querías?

—Oh —Izaya vuelve a pausar. Por un momento Shizuo teme que vaya a guardar completamente el silencio; pero son sólo unos segundos, ésta vez, antes de que vuelva a hablar. —¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que vuelvas a Ikebukuro?

—No estoy seguro —dice Shizuo con completa honestidad. —Tengo el resto de la semana libre del trabajo, al menos.

—Ah —dice Izaya. —Tom-san de verdad es indulgente contigo, ¿o no?

Está formado como una burla. Shizuo puede oír el sonido de su propio patrón de habla en _Tom-san_ , puede oír el tono de Izaya caer en un extraño eco del suyo propio cuando dice las palabras, pero no hay verdadero agarre en el significado debajo de éstas, y el intento de indirecta no gana tracción por sólo el sonido de la voz de Izaya. —Sí, lo es.

Hay silencio de nuevo, el discurso de Izaya muere en el silencio del intento fallido de provocación. Shizuo lo deja durar, inseguro de la meta de Izaya con ésta llamada, inseguro de si él mismo quiere seguir en la llamada, no dispuesto a colgar al sonido de la respiración de Izaya al otro lado de la línea. Así que el silencio se extiende, tan tenso como la paz entre ellos siempre ha sido, y finalmente Izaya dice —¿Vas a quedarte aquí todo el tiempo? —en una voz que Shizuo nunca había escuchado de él antes. Hay un extraño temblor bajo las palabras, como una vibración atrapada en la garganta de Izaya y él no pudiera estabilizarlo a la audibilidad; Shizuo no puede emparejar el sonido a la sonrisa que siempre ve en el rostro de Izaya, le deja sintiendose como si estuviera hablando con un extraño al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí —volviendo a caer a la sinceridad directa como la mejor forma de salir de la extraña fragilidad del momento. —Estaba planeando eso mismo de todos modos. No iba a visitar ningún otro lado antes de volver a casa.

—Oh —dice Izaya. —Okay.

Shizuo hace una pausa, sólo para ver si hay algo más por venir; cuando no lo hay pregunta —¿Es todo? —para romper el silencio antes de que tenga tiempo para volver a asentarse en la llamada.

—Ah —Izaya se aclara la garganta, tosiendo un poco como si se sacudiera alguna distracción de su mente. —Sí. Estaba pensando en pasar de visita mañana, si aún estarás en la ciudad.

Shizuo resopla su frustración de nuevo en el teléfono. —Acabo de decir que estaría.

—Excelente —la voz de Izaya vuelve a aligerarse, elevandose a ese cantarín registro que nunca falla en causar irritación como electricidad por toda la columna de Shizuo. —Pasaré en algún momento en la mañana, nos vemos, Shizu-chan.

—Bien —dice Shizuo, todavía con una mueca distraída hacia la pared en frente. —¿Es para eso que me llamabas?

—Sí —contesta Izaya, aún con ese tono ligero. Sólo me preguntaba. Te veré mañana.

—Está bien —dice Shizuo. —Te veo mañana.

Izaya cuelga rápido, antes de que Shizuo tenga la oportunidad de apartar el teléfono de su oído; escucha el _click_ de la línea morir desde el otro lado, Izaya cortando la conexión casi antes de que Shizuo termine de hablar. Shizuo mira su móvil, una mueca de confusión ante la pantalla y la parpadeante marca de duración en la llamada que parece demasiado corta para la cantidad de tensión que se levantó de sus hombros. Él no puede entender porqué Izaya le llamaría, porqué esperaría tanto tiempo para responder a su llamada de respuesta; no puede pensar en razones para el estrés en la voz de Izaya, ni el extraño temblor de sonido cuando preguntó a Shizuo si se quedaría. Casi fue miedo, casi fue pánico, pero ninguno de esos es correcto para el tono; Shizuo aún está buscando el adjetivo cuando la pantalla de su móvil se apaga y se da cuenta de cuán oscura se ha puesto su habitación con el caer de la noche. Lanza su teléfono al sillón y se mueve hacia la puerta para encender la luz antes de volver al baño para colgar la toalla en el perchero junto a la puerta. No es hasta que está a medio camino por la habitación y pasándose una mano por su casi seco cabello que encuentra la para correcta.

Era esperanza. Debajo del pánico y la duda y el estrés, Izaya sonaba dolorosamente, desesperadamente, con esperanza.


	9. 9

Izaya llega justo antes del medio día.

Shizuo le ha estado esperando toda la mañana, alternadamente revisando su móvil por una llamada o texto que no escuchó o tratando de ocuparse con el televisor o los juegos en la pantalla de su teléfono. No quiere salir, no tiene ningún lugar en particular al que quiera ir y no quiere estar ausente luego de decirle a Izaya que iba a estar aquí, y no debería sentir la obligación de estar presente pero lo puede sacarselo más de lo que puede sacarse el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, la carga de auto juicio que está ganando poder con cada día que él permanece en ésta ciudad sin nada más que Izaya para plantar en la tierra sus sentido del yo. No hay forma de escapar a la consciencia de la presencia del otro, menos ahora que Shizuo ha pedido otro par de días sin ninguna razón más que el cosquilleo del estrés no resuelto al fondo de su cabeza, y no sabe qué es lo que quiere ni qué es lo que busca pero sí sabe que no se puede ir, no puede sino sentir el hilo de la serendipia atándole más efectivamente a ésta locación y cualquier lío que él e Izaya han hecho entre ellos que algo más planeado habría hecho. Se siente como una última oportunidad, se siente como el destino dando un paso adelante para empujarlo hacia- Shizuo no sabe qué, no puede imaginar siquiera como se ve la resolución. Hubo un tiempo en que pensaba que lo sabía, pensaba que la sangre de Izaya en sus manos, y huesos de Izaya rompiendose bajo sus dedos calmaría la comezón de frustración que siempre picaba bajo su piel cuando pensaba en el otro. Pero no lo hizo, ni haría, y con la viva existencia de Izaya marcada por la evidencia de todas las acciones pasadas de Shizuo, todo lo que puede estar seguro que destruyó en su última pelea fue esa destructiva urgencia que pensaba sería una fisura permanente entre ellos. Piensa en eso toda la mañana, recorriendo su lógica mental en caminos que van haciendose más profundos con cada día que pasa, y para cuando hay un claro golpe en la puerta de su cuarto de hotel, Shizuo ni siquiera está pretendiendo estar haciendo algo excepto mirar por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos y el humo de su cigarro.

—Buenos días, Shizu-chan —entona Izaya tan pronto como Shizuo abre la puerta. Está recostado en su silla de ruedas, tiene las piernas cruzadas en una línea casual una sobre la otra, como si la ventaja de altura que Shizuo tiene sobre él fuese inconsecuente, como si hubiese reclamado el dominio al mantener una más cercana aproximación de calma que el otro. —No estuviste esperando mucho tiempo, espero.

—No —dice Shizuo sin pensarlo, aunque son menos de cinco minutos para el medio día, aunque técnicamente no estuvo haciendo nada en toda la mañana por su involuntad de salir de su cuarto de hotel el tiempo suficiente para hacer un rápido viaje a la tienda de conveniencia. No se siente como si hubiese estado esperando tanto como rumiando, dando vueltas esos conocidos pensamientos en su mente como si fueranp iezas de rompecabezas al que apenas se da cuenta que estaba forzando por años en la configuración incorrecta.

La sonrisa de Izaya no flaquea, su postura no cambia, pero hay una sombra tras sus ojos, un movimiento en sus pestañas que dice que ésta no fue exactamente la que estaba esperando. —¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? ¿O tal vez debamos tener toda esta visita aquí en el pasillo?

—Claro —responde Shizuo, tan despreocupado con su invitación como lo fue con su saludo. Da unos pasos lejos de la puerta deslizando su mano libre del peso de ésta; no es hasta que empieza a cerrarla que se da cuenta de su error y se acerca para detener el movimiento justo antes de que se golpee a un costado de la silla de Izaya. El mismo Izaya tiene una mano arriba, las puntas de sus dedos dirigidos hacia la puerta en expectativa de la fuerza; cuando Shizuo volverá a verle sus ojos se encuentran por un momento, algo se atora sin decirlo en el espacio entre ellos antes de que Izaya mire a otro lado y se mueva avanzando fuera del rango se la puerta. Shizuo la deja cerrarse sola tan pronto como Izaya pasa, no molestandose en relajar el peso de ella al estamparse en su lugar; el _golpe_ no es muy fuerte, pero se siente como un peso físico en el pecho de Shizuo, y puede ver los hombros de Izaya tensarse al sonido un momento antes calmarse lo suficiente para echar la cabeza hacia atrás en esa pose pseudo-casual que tenía cuando llegó.

—Veo que te fuiste por la habitación barata —dice moviéndose y avanzando hacia el estrecho espacio del salón principal mientras Shizuo aguarda en la puerta. Izaya no le está mirando; en cambio, está considerando la habitación, mirando las pocas piezas de mobiliario y el puñado de artículos personales que Shizuo trajo consigo con una velocidad que Shizuo sospecha que es deliberadamente desdeñosa. —¿Tom-san no te paga lo suficiente para pagar una suite más agradable que ésta?

—Ésta está bien —informa Shizuo hacia el respaldo de la silla de Izaya. —Sólo necesito un lugar para dormir por la noche y una ducha.

Izaya resopla. —Realmente eres un...

Shizuo puede oirlo cortar su voz, puede oír la entonación divertida en las palabras del otro resbalar en su garganta cuando cierra la boca en el _Bestia_ que habría terminado la frase antes. Hay una pausa, un momento de silencio que va tenso con la anticipación entre ambos; y luego Izaya ríe sin girarse, el sonido chirriando como estática en su garganta.

—...Humano —dice, la palabra deliberada y tan forzada que Shizuo pues oír el esfuerzo en ello cuando Izaya habla. Gira su cabeza lo suficiente para que Shizuo pueda ver su perfil y la sombra oscura se su cabello caer sobre sus ojos. —Tomará tiempo acostumbrarse a esto.

Shizuo no responde. Tan sólo observa la línea de los hombros de Izaya, a su cabello ensombreciendo su rostro, y tras un momento Izaya aparta la mirada de nuevo para asumir su lenta exploración del cuarto de hotel de Shizuo. No hay mucho espacio, en especial con el ancho extra de su silla de ruedas con el que lidiar; incluso moviéndose lentamente le toma menos cubrir la distancia antes de rotar media vuelta para ver a Shizuo al otro lado de la habitación. La distancia nunca pareció mucha para Shizuo cuando estaba aquí solo; ahora, con Izaya mirándolo desde el otro lado, se siente como millas, se siente como un abismo incruzable entre ellos, e Izaya aún está demasiado cerca, está tan cerca que Shizuo puede ver la textura de sus pestañas si mira, puede probar el olor metálico de su piel en el aire como el humo del propio cigarro de Shizuo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunta finalmente, no con alguna agresión en particular en la pregunta; es sólo que parece más fácil pedirle a Izaya una respuesta en caso de que la respuesta del otro le de alguna pista sobre la suya, que le de algo de tracción a la razón por la que sigue en una ciudad desconocida en lugar de volver a la cómoda seguridad de Ikebukuro.

La ceja de Izaya se levanta, su boca se atora en una sonrisa que no toca la estable concentración de sus ojos. —Te dije que vendría ¿No me esperabas?

—No es a lo que me refiero. —Shizuo flexiona sus dedos, buscando una tracción que no existe en el aire cargado de humo de la habitación. —¿Por qué estás _aquí_? ¿Por qué me estás visitando?

—Te dije eso también —dijo Izaya, pero su sonrisa está empezando a apagarse. Acomoda su peso, descruzando el ángulo de sus piernas de modo que sus pies estén apoyados planos en el soporte de la silla. —Te debo una disculpa.

—Ya te disculpaste —dice Shizuo, una llana declaración de un hecho en lugar de la admisión de sinceridad o insinceridad de esa misma disculpa. —¿Estás esperando a que te diga que estás perdonado o algo?

—No seas absurdo —contesta Izaya sin más que batir las pestañas. —Confundirte con un monstruo difícilmente fue mi único error.

Shizuo suelta una carcajada sin humor. —No bromees.

El mentón de Izaya se levanta, sus ojos afilandose contra el tono inexpresivo de Shizuo. —Mi amor por la humanidad era impuro —declara, cruzando sus piernas y recargándose más atras en su silla. —Estaba tratando de expresar mi amor desde una distancia, donde yo no sería personalmente afectado por ello. Mi error con respecto a ti personalmente fue un simple resultado de eso. —suena como si estuviera dando un sermón, como un profesor dictando para una clase; no hay sugerencia de ninguna incomodidad en su expresión, como si estuviese hablando de algo hace mucho tiempo perdido en la historia. Hice las cosas de manera equivocada en Ikebukuro. Era razonable que la gente y la ciudad me rechazaran como lo hicieron. Las cosas son diferentes aquí, Shizu-chan.

—Lo son —dice Shizuo.

—Sí —el tono de Izaya es despreocupado, como si no notara la incredulidad en la voz de Shizuo. Gira la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, apoyando un codo en el brazo de su silla de modo que pueda sostener su mentón en su mano. —He avanzado con mi vida. Ikebukuro está detrás de mí ahora. Sería agradable verte de forma amistosa, cuando decidas dejar la ciudad, pero si prefieres que yo me vaya entonces yo no-

—Alto —dice Shizuo, la palabra resonando a una extraña nota baja en su garganta, e Izaya se detiene, su voz cortandose tan instantáneamente como como si la declaración de Shizuo haya cercenado por completo sus cuerdas vocales. Gira la cabeza, su atención volviendo al rostro de Shizuo, pero Shizuo lo nota el sobresalto de adrenalina en la cabeza del otro, no nota la forma en que las manos de Izaya caen sobre los brazos de su silla mientras el color se drena de su cara. Sus manos forman puños a su lado, la tensión de su cuerpo le urge a avanzar sin pensamiento consciente; cuando da un paso que se come esa distancia imposible entre ellos, cruzando la brecha como si no la hubiera en absoluto. —Deja de _mentir_.

Los ojos de Izaya quedan más abiertos mientras más se acerca Shizuo, sus hombros inclinandose más atrás hacia el respaldo de su silla con cada paso que da Shizuo. Shizuo puede ver el color bajo el oscuro de su mirada, puede captar la sugerencia del carmín bajo las sombras ahí que siempre imagina en su memoria. Hay tensión en toda la línea de los hombros de Izaya, sus dedos aferrándose a los brazos de su silla mientras Shizuo cierra la distancia entre ellos; pero Shizuo no nota eso, no ve más allá del reconocimiento de Izaya frente a él y la incomprensibilidad de las palabras del otro en sus oídos.

—Tú no eres _diferente_ —gruñe, sintiendo la satisfacción de las palabras derramando calor en su pecho mientras se convierten en bien conocida frustración, sobre la ira muy cerca de la comodidad de la justificación como combustible para la flama creciendo en su pecho. —¿Cómo esto es diferente de Ikebukuro? Ham pasado dos años y tú no has cambiado _nada_.

—Sí lo hice —dice Izaya, pero no hay fuerza en sus palabras, no hay seguridad en el sonido de su voz. Sigue mirando fijamente a Shizuo, todo su cuerpo haciendose hacia atras en su silla como si no pudiera sostenerse; se aferra al respaldo de los brazos ahora, sus hombre tensandose con el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido. —Soy diferente. Yo-

— _No_ lo eres —insiste Shizuo, y la voz de Izaya queda en silencio, el tomo agudo cae como niebla dispersandose ante el sol de verano. Apenas hay unos cuando metros entre ellos ahora; la distancia se ha evaporado tan completamente como la voz de Izaya, dejando una brecha apenas lo suficiente pequeña para que Shizuo la cruce de una vez, lo suficiente pequeña para que el cuchillo de Izaya la cruce, si esto fuera antes, si siguieran en Ikebukuro. —Estás en silla de ruedas y dices que lo lamentas pero sigues haciendo lo que _siempre_ hacías.

—Detente.

Es un susurro, apenas lo suficiente alto para que Shizuo lo oiga, lo suficiente mínimo para que el vacío rugido de la ira en sus oídos lo ahogue. Si no estuviera mirando directo al palidecido rostro de Izaya él no se habría dado cuenta de que el otro habló en absoluto, y no es nada con la suficiente fuerza para superar a la frustración de Shizuo, para resistirse a la fuerza que ha arrasado paredes, que ha torcido metal y desgarrado concreto y ha roto los huesos de ambos más de una vez. —Todavía sigues observando y entrometiendote como lo hacías en Ikebukuro —declara, sintiendo las palabras sonar con sinceridad en su lengua mientras se acerca más, lanzándolas cono si fueran golpes, como si fueran un arma.

Izaya no se encoje. No se mueve siquiera. Sigue mirando fijamente a Shizuo, sus ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear, sus labios entre abiertos por la fuerza de su respiración. —Detente —vuelve a decir, pero Shizuo no lo escucha para nada ésta vez, apenas ve los labios de Izaya empezar a moverse antes de inclinarse, cerrando el espacio entre ellos con una familiaridad tan profundamente arraigada para que los años de distancia lo deshagan. Izaya está más abajo ahora que antes, sentado en lugar de sobre sus pies como solía ser, pero Shizuo se está inclinando de todos modos, fijandose en pesar la fuerza de su mirada con la proximidad física que siempre corre como electricidad por su sangre.

—No estás _admitiendo_ tus errores —ríe para fuera, saboreando la honestidad como sangre en su lengua. —Te estás _escondiendo_ de ellos.

— _Detente_ —jadea Izaya, sonando sin aliento, sonando como si se estuviera ahogando como nada más que aire alrededor de ellos. No suena como él mismo, suena como pánico hecho crudo y ahogandose en su garganta, y es suficiente para frenar el trueno creciente de la ira en las venas de Shizuo. Él parpadea, la bruma roja de la rabia se aclara de su visión, y entonces ve a Izaya, _de verdad_ lo ve sin la distracción de su propia frustración para cegarlo. Izaya está sosteniendose de los brazos de su silla, recargandose en el respaldo del asiento detrás de él, pero no es una postura floja, no es lánguida afectación; él se está _encogiendo_ , presionandose tan fuerte en el respaldo que parece como si estuviera tratando de forzándose a atravesar la barrera por pura desesperación animal para estar más lejos. Sus ojos están fijos en el rostro de Shizuo, su respiración teniendo espasmos en su pecho como si estuviese sollozando o sofocándose, Shizuo no está seguro de cuál, y su rostro está tan privado de sangre que Shizuo siente como si casi pudiese ver el trazos de los huesos bajo su piel volverse traslúcidos con pánico frío. Shizuo está inclinándose mucho, nota, imponiendose al frente para invadir el espacio personal de Izaya, y hay espacio suficiente detrás de la silla para que el otro retroceda, pero por la forma en que está sosteniendose a los brazos de su silla de ruedas Shizuo no cree que quedé suficiente auto consciencia en él para lograr el movimiento de alcanzar los controles.

Shizuo puede sentir sus hombros caer, puede sentir la culpa apretar su respiración mientras todo el calor de su piel se congela con horror. —Izaya- —comienza, su mano levantandose en un intento instintivo de consuelo; e Izaya se aparta temeroso a un lado, todo su cuerpo girando tan a un lado para esquivar el tacto de Shizuo que casi se cae del sostén de su silla. Shizuo se congela, su mano aún a medio camino del hombro de Izaya y su corazon martilleando en su pecho; pero Izaya no ve, Izaya tiene sus ojos bien cerrados y sus hombros encorvandose fuerte como si se estuviese preparando para un golpe. Shizuo puede oír cuán dificil respira, puede oír el pánico empujando el ritmo fuera de balance a una resollante desesperación; si mira puede ver todo el cuerpo de Izaya temblando con tensión, como si estuviera tratando de mantener la postura contra un terremoto que sólo él puede sentir.

—Lo siento —suelta Shizuo, demasiado pequeño, demasiado tarde, y aleja su mano, tropezando con sus pies y retrocediendo lejos en el suelo. Izaya no se calma, ni siquiera abre los ojos para reconocer el movimiento de Shizuo; parece como congelado, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido completamente para él excepto por esas estranguladas inhalaciones en su garganta, excepto por el sonido arrastrado que Shizuo puede oír acelerando más y más rápido como si Izaya estuviese tratando de sofocarse con una sobre abundancia de aire en lugar de por la falta del mismo. El corazón de Shizuo late fuerte con pánico de segunda mano asentandose mientras los temblores de Izaya empiezan a estabilizarse del tenso agarre que tiene en su silla de ruedas; él da otro paso hacia atrás, otro, todo el camino al otro lado de la habitación hasta que sus hombros impactan con la pared lejana, hasta que no puede poner más espacio entre ellos.

—Lo siento —vuelve a decir, y no es lo suficiente alto para que Izaya lo oiga, e Izaya no se mueve para reconocerlo pero Shizuo lo está diciendo de todas formas, respirandolo una y otra vez como si fuera alguna clase de mantra para deshacer lo que sea que haya hecho para provocar esto. —Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —la disculpa no parece extraña ahora, no parece improbable incluso con Izaya justo frente a él; no es una disculpa para Orihara Izaya, es una disculpa para sí mismo, una suplica por el entendimiento del mundo en general por el tipo de error que no ha cometido desde que estaba en la escuela media, desde que quebró la amabilidad en los ojos de una mujer en el proceso de tratar de salvarla de una amenaza.

Shizuo no sabe cuánto tiempo se quedan así. Su corazón está latiendo a doble compás en su pecho, acelerando a través de un ritmo alimentado con adrenalina tan familiar como metal arrugandose bajo sus dedos, tan ordinario como el grito del nombre de Izaya en su garganta. Pero él está frío ahora, gélido como aire nocturno en lugar de caliente con el fuego se su propia incandescente ira, y al final es Izaya quien se mueve primero, quien jadea una larga y desesperada inhalación y cambia el angulo gacho de sus hombros. Mantiene la cabeza baja, mantiene su cabello pesando frente a su rostro, pero sus dedos se relajan en los brazos de su silla, y su respiración jadeante sale de la hiper ventilación que estaba teniendo, y un tanto del pánico incoherente en la mente de Shizuo se calma lo suficiente para dejarle estremecerse a través de un suspiro de alivio.

—Izaya-kun —comienza, perfilando su voz tan deliberadamente como puede; pero Izaya se sobresalta al sonido, sus hombros se tensan de nuevo, y Shizuo cierra la boca antes de que Izaya sisee " _No_ " más como un sollozo que como una orden.

Están en silencio de nuevo por un momento; luego, —No hables —con la cabeza de Izaya aún baja, con sus dedos todavía presionando fuerte como si tratara de mantenerse rígido —Quédate ahí.

Shizuo se queda. No habla, no se mueve; tan sólo aguarda perfectamente quieto en donde está, con la pared presionando sobre sus hombros mientras Izaya relaja lentamente una mano del desesperado agarre que tiene en su silla y logra alcanzar los controles para poder moverse. Es un proceso lento, doloroso de ver y peor de escuchar cuando está subrayado con el esfuerzo de la respiración de Izaya todavía saliendo áspera y temblorosa como si hubiese estado corriendo un maratón; pero Shizuo no ofrece ayuda, Izaya no hace más darle un fugaz vistazo. En lugar de eso mantiene su mirada en el piso frente a él, mantiene su cabeza gacha, y cuando levanta el mentón es sólo cuando se acerca a la puerta, y sólo lo suficiente para poder alcanzarla y empujar su peso al abrirla. Shizuo lo mira sostener la puerta abierta, lo ve maniobrar en la entrada para salir al pasillo; es sólo hasta que la puerta se cierra al pasar Izaya que Shizuo deja que la tensión en sus rodillas se vaya, y se deja deslizar hasta sentarse en el piso en lugar de recargarse contra la pared. Inclina sus hombros hacia adelante, curvea su columna sobre sus rodillas, y cuando levanta una mano hacia su cabeza es sólo un intento inútil de evitar la culpa que se asienta sobre él como si tratara de protegerse del filo de un cuchillo.

A fin de cuentas, preferiría tomar el cuchillo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta vez no haré promesas que no puedo cumplir, las actualizaciones serán lentas, pero lo terminaré sin duda, así que tenganme paciencia n_n]U


End file.
